


Forever the One

by princesslexi763



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Comforting, Cuddling, Dystopian society, Eventual Smut, First Time, Health Issues, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Dan, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, alpha!Phil, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: When Omega Dan is of age, he is told by his father that he will be sold off to find an Alpha mate. Cue, Alpha Phil. Alpha Phil is in desperate need for a mate, and although Phil is only a few years older than Dan, he holds a reasoning behind why he needs a mate so quickly. When secrets are revealed that give up why Phil needed a mate, this story may not have a happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of people really wanting for me to post a fic that was alpha and omega related, and since I already had something in the works, I’m really happy to begin posting it. I will warn you, I am shit when it comes to updating, but if you guys keep giving me feedback and motivating me, I will write it! The chapters are going to be shorter at the beginning to set everything up, and progressively increase in size. I really hope everyone enjoys this. Happy reading! :)  
> Also: Tumblr sees everything first: Princesslexi763 ;)

Living in a world that was only meant for Alpha’s is difficult. 

When I wake up in the morning, I’m supposed to be at my masters feet, ready and willing to serve his every need. Or so that’s what I have been taught my whole life.

Society has been overrun by Alphas for as long as anyone can remember. Alphas are the dominant people, while Omegas are nothing. Rather, they are just there to serve their master. Of course, not all Omegas are treated this way. 

My father, a gentle soul, was more than disappointed when I, his only son, presented as an Omega. My older sister presented as an Alpha, but even female Alpha’s aren’t exactly treated fairly. He wouldn’t speak to me at first. He wouldn’t even hardly look to me. But when my first heat came, he made sure to protect me from anyone, my scent luring in strangers for miles. He growled and barred his teeth to make sure that I was okay. That’s when I knew he would love me regardless. 

I am now sixteen, and it is time for me to find an Alpha—a master with whom I can wait on. And I’m nervous. Most at this age will have already met an Alpha with whom they plan on mating with. But I didn’t have one, mostly due to myself being homeschooled in fear of being attacked by Alphas. Alphas got rather aggressive when it came to Omegas. So my father has proposed that instead of finding one myself, he’ll line a few really good choices and have them see me one by one until they can name a hefty price for me. Omegas are worth a lot until they are mated: then they are worth nothing. 

And today was the day this was all going happen for me. I woke up to my father sitting on the edge of my bed, his weight having shifted the mattress. He was rubbing my arm, and his eyes glistened with tears as he looked down at me, “Today is the day,” he said gently, “And I want you to know that Alpha’s can still be arrested if you aren’t treated right. If your Alpha ever abuses you, please do not hesitate to reach out for help.” 

I nodded at him, still groggy from my sleep, and felt tears brim my eyes, “I’m scared.” 

He nodded, “I know you are. But hopefully, you’ll be able to go to kind person.” 

You see, my father was not like any other Alpha father. In our society, Alpha’s were the highest class on the social ladder. They run everything, and they can get away with almost anything they do. Most Alpha’s abuse their mates and children because they know they have the power to. My father never could. Father’s are also supposed to pick out a mate for their child to live with, and serve, when they became of age. But my father is taking me to a place where that wouldn’t happen. A place where I can be looked over by wealthy Alpha’s who have more of a place for me. 

Or I really hope that that is the case anyway. 

***

The ride in our car to the place was nerve-wracking. My mother was crying in the front seat and my sister, who was a year younger than I, was sitting beside me in the back with zero sympathy for me. She would never have to go through this. She will never know the pain. They will also not see me again after this, I can only say goodbye to my father. I don’t know why this is the case, but it is. And I have to obey. 

The place is a small building, the windows are boarded and the door looks like it has been caved in. I’ve nervous to approach, but my father helps me from the car. I’m shaking, my legs can barely hold me, and I know that I’m beginning to hyperventilate. I’m pushed through the door, and no soon after, I’m being stripped of my clothing and positioned with a collar in a room that is covered in dust and sheets. 

I feel vulnerable, and extremely exposed. I know that my father didn’t realize that this is what he was getting into with me. I’m being looked over like a toy in a store. But that’s all Omega’s are in this world, we’re toys for the Alpha’s to play with. 

From a young age, I was always taught this: Omega’s are only good for pleasuring their mate, bearing children, and serving the household. 

We weren’t good enough for anything else. 

I was standing in the middle of the room, covering my shrunken penis with my hands as the cold made my body shiver. The door opened suddenly, and I jumped, only to see a large burly man walk in. His hair was disheveled and his clothing was awry. 

When he approached me, I flinched. His hand placed itself on my body, and began to feel everything. The touch started at my neck, and worked its way down until my hip. I shuddered uneasily. His hands, rough and calloused, grabbed my wrist and forcefully removed my hand from my private area, and left me completely to be seen. A tear escaped from my eye and cascaded down my cheek. 

I wondered where my father was, and why he was allowing them to do this to me. 

I was ready to curl into myself when the touching stopped, the man spit on the floor. He scoffed, which caused me to jump as he shook his head, “Not good enough for me,” he said before tossing his hands and walking out of the room, the door slamming behind him. 

I stood back, sobbing into the open air. Why did that man just come in and touch me like that? I was so confused. 

I felt so alone. 

And then the door opened again. 

And this time, it was a younger man, middle aged. He had on a brown jacket with buttons lining the front, and a pair of dress pants donned on his bottom half. His hair was clean shaven and he had a freshly groomed beard. 

He didn’t even approach me. Rather, he looked into the room and looked me up and down before announcing, “Perfect! My son will love him!” 

And then he left the room. 

_His son?!_ I thought to myself, _who is his son?!_

I wanted to see the man that I would have to call my Alpha. We’re supposed to feel an attraction to know if we’re mates but how can we do that if he didn’t even chose me himself? 

_How old is his son? Has he been with another Omega before? Is he attractive? Is he going to treat me well?_

All these questions were rushing through my head. 

That is when the door swung open again, and my clothing was laid inside the door before it abruptly shut. I quickly rushed over and picked up my clothes before getting into them. I didn’t know whether or not they wanted me to leave the room, so I stood back and waited. 

It felt like forever before my father entered the room, much to my surprise. He gave me a hug before rubbing my back, “The Lester’s are a great family,” he said softly, “Their son is a few years older than you but I think you’ll get along perfectly. Please be safe, my son.” 

I nodded against his shoulder before spilling tears onto his shirt. He let me go and led me out of the room. No one else was in here besides my father and the other man. He was standing and filling out a piece of paper in his hands. 

When he was done, he handed my father the paper and my father folded it and stuck it in his pocket. 

Omega’s are worth a lot when an Alpha is in need of them. 

But what could an Alpha that was only a few years older than myself want with me? 

I didn’t have time to ask because I was suddenly whisked away by the older man and swept into a car that was unfamiliar to me. I was confused still. I wanted to meet this mans son. My curiosity was bugging me. 

I couldn’t pay any attention to the surroundings behind me as he drove further and further away from the place. As we got a few miles away, I turned to the man, “Is my stuff with us?” 

I don’t know why I was worried about my belongings, but it was the only thought that came into my head. Alpha Lester nodded, “Yes, your father put them in the car.” 

“What’s your sons name?” I asked curiously, hoping I wasn’t crossing some type of line. 

He turned to me for a second before putting his eyes back on the road, “Phil.” 

I nodded, Phil was a nice name. Or so I thought it sounded like it. 

“How old is he?” 

Alpha Lester smiled, taking his time answering so he could turn into a driveway, “He just turned 20.” 

I nodded. He was four years older than me. I don’t know how to feel about that. I mean, sure he was only 20 but I’m sure he has more experience than me in a lot of aspects. 

“Am I going to meet him?” I asked carefully. 

He shook his head, a saddened look suddenly growing over his face, “He’s away right now.” 

I nodded again, and felt him park the car. He got out quickly and I looked forward out of the windshield to see a little white house surrounded by a big lawn and many trees. It was quite beautiful for being so minimalistic. 

“Is this where Phil lives?” I asked cautiously as he opened the door for me. I was so paranoid about asking the wrong questions. 

“Yes,” Alpha Lester stated before walking past me and grabbing my bags from the back, “And so do I and Phil’s mother, my mate.” 

I snapped my head to look at him, “Oh, Phil doesn’t have his own place?” 

“Is that a problem?” 

I quickly shut up and didn’t say another word. 

As I walked behind Phil’s father, Alpha Lester, I couldn’t help but ponder many thoughts. The biggest thing was _is Phil going expect more from me? What if I’m not good enough for him? Am I going to be a desirable mate? What about when he wants a child, am I going to be able to produce one efficiently? What about sex? I know nothing about sex? Am I gonna be good enough?_

The thoughts were still happening when Alpha Lester opened the door for us and I walked inside, him pressing on my spine in a rather harsh manner so I entered quicker. 

Here was where my life was going to begin with Phil, my Alpha. 

Now if only I could meet him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m just being generous at this point. Like, do not expect updates like this everyday. I just have the time right now, but this weekend into next week, I will not have time at all. So be blessed that I updated. Happy reading! :)

I took my items to the room that Alpha Lester showed me, and didn’t speak another word. The house was built like a normal two story house, the living room, kitchen, and dining room in the downstairs and the bedrooms upstairs. It made me miss my home, so much so that when I went to set my belongings on the bed, I began to cry silently. 

I fished through the big bag that was packed, and pulled out the photo that I had packed with me. It was of my family and I, sitting at a picnic table in the middle of summer. We all looked happy, but this was also before my sister and I presented. It was a much happier and stress free time. 

As I went to set the photo on the nightstand, I really was able to look around at my surroundings. And that’s when I realized I was in someone else's room. I got up from the bed, and immediately went to grab my things and leave. But then I saw a photo that caught my attention. It was of a skinny, raven haired and fair skinned male, and what appeared to be another boy. It was sitting on the bedside table. Curiously, I went over and looked at it. 

The male with black hair was smiling widely, almost laughing, and his eyes were scrunched up so tightly that crows feet donned the sides. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt, with a graphic design on it. 

_Was this Phil?_

I set the photo down and decided to look around the room. 

The wallpaper was blue stripped with a green base halfway down, the bedding was blue and green to match the walls, and miscellaneous posters. It was really the epitome of a teenage boys bedroom. But it was cute and cozy. 

I grabbed my bag and began to fish through it, remembering the items that I had brought. My father is supposed to send the rest, or drop it off, I don’t know which. So I just had a few shirts and personal items. 

And then I found my biggest life savor: my suppressants. 

I went on suppressants right after my first heat. So now, when I’m about to get a heat, which is normally three times a year, I just feel a slight fever and nothing more. It’s amazing really. 

I looked over the bottle and shook it slightly, the sound of the pills clacking against the hard plastic calmed me. Mostly because I knew how Alpha’s got when their Omega’s went into heat. And that was terrifying to me. I didn’t want to be so out of control of my body that an Alpha forces himself into me and then something like a pregnancy happens because of it. I’ve heard all the stories. 

My mind suddenly began to think about running away before I could meet Phil. What if Phil and I didn't get along? Then what would happen? If I ran away now, maybe no one would find me. 

I don’t know where these thoughts came from, but they began to get more and more frequent as time went on. I don’t even know how long I was contemplating jumping from the window and just running off. 

A knock on the door brought me from my thoughts and I quickly shoved the bottle I was still holding into my bag, pulling clothes over the top of it, “Dan, we have someone we’d like you to meet.” 

It was Alpha Lester. 

And he was probably talking about Phil. 

Earlier, about two hours ago to be exact, Alpha Lester told me that Phil had been away but he would be back tonight. So now that he’s here, that makes my skin tingle and my heart leap. I was about to meet my mate. The man who I’d be serving. 

It was all so… _overwhelming!_

I yelled ‘coming’ before looking down at my clothing and frowning. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee shirt. Would an Alpha like that? I had no idea what Phil would want me in. I’ve heard where some Alpha’s even request that their Omega be naked all the time so they can pleasure themselves when they would like with no restrictions. I hope Phil has more decency than that. 

I figured I didn’t have time to change, and I didn’t exactly have the correct clothing either to make a good first impression, so I took a deep breath and exited the room. I creeped down the hallway and made my way to the stairs. I felt like I was making some gran entrance like a prom date. 

It was honestly kind of exhilarating. 

I walked down the stairs, step by step, praying that I didn’t trip over my own feet and fall to my death when I’m supposed to be meeting my Alpha. I focused everything on just making it down the stairs, so much so that I made it to the bottom, and didn’t realize I had done so until I saw feet. 

I looked up slowly and came face to face with Alpha Lester, Phil’s mother, and Phil, the same raven haired boy I saw in the photograph in the room. 

He was taller than me, but only by an inch or so. He was skinny, and lanky, but his body was proportionate. His skin was pale, paler than anything I’ve ever seen actually. It was nearly translucent. That seemed odd to me. But what struck me the most was his eyes. They were the clearest shade of blue and you _could swim in the them._ They were bright and full of life and I could see that he was going to be a good mate for me. 

He swept his black hair off from his forehead before looking at me and smiling, “Hi, I’m Phil,” he introduced himself. 

I smiled at him and blushed, “I’m Dan.” 

There was an awkward few seconds before Alpha Lester pushed Phil forward with a ‘go on’ gesture, and then Phil had his hands on my hips. I gasped, a little uneasy with the touch. I could feel him shaking against me, so I knew he was nervous about all of this too. 

And then he leaned forward, sniffing my neck where my mating gland was. I involuntarily whimpered, because his smell was filling my nostrils and it was amazing. He smelled so sweet to me and I couldn’t believe it. He leaned closer, and I could feel his breath against my neck. He breathed in a few more times and I noticed that his scent began to change completely. 

He was scenting me. 

But it was over soon. He pulled back and looked at me nervously before stepping away, “My parent’s have prepared dinner if you’re hungry,” he said, his voice barely heard. 

I nodded, “I am.” 

He led me to the kitchen and I couldn’t help but smile. 

_He couldn’t be more perfect already._

***

After dinner, Phil took me up to his room: the one I was in before. He didn’t say anything and when he sat down on the bed, he kind of just neglected my belongings were on there as well. I think he was scared to touch it. 

I immediately moved my bag and set it on the floor of his room before just standing there, “Are you sleeping in here tonight?” 

I heard his words and it took a moment for my brain to process them, “Sleep in here?” 

He nodded, “Yeah, sleep in my bed…you know, with me.” 

I looked around the room nervously, not making eye-contact, “I don’t—”

He shrugged, “You don’t have to, but I know that it’s normally customary.” 

My heat began to race. _Did I just upset my Alpha?_ I looked him over and noticed he was staring at me. I began to feel like the room was spinning. _I’ve upset him! It’s only been a few hours and I’ve already done something wrong by not agreeing to my Alpha’s commands!_

I sat down on the floor where I stood and felt silent tears run down my cheeks. 

“Dan?” I could hear as he got up and padded over to me, and then I could hear the sound of his jeans as he bent down to sit. Everything seemed to be super loud now, “Hey, you can sleep wherever you are comfortable. I’m not gonna make you do something you don’t want to.” 

I looked up at him and felt a sob escape my throat, “But I didn’t agree to your command.” 

“I didn’t command anything,” he said gently, “I asked and suggested but I didn’t command.” 

I nodded and shut my eyes for a moment. I began taking deep breaths when I felt his arms go around me. He cradled me to his chest and I instantly melted into him. His touch was so soothing already. 

“If you want, I can ask my parent’s to set up a spare bedroom and then if you want to come in here and sleep with me, you’re more than welcome to, okay?” 

I nodded against his shirt and breathed in his scent: it was still really appealing to me, “okay,” I whispered. 

We sat like this for a while, until I calmed down fully and was able to really process and get control of my thoughts again. I picked my head up from his shirt and smiled at him meekly. He smiled back and when that happened, I felt the connection that everyone spoke about. 

In just a few short hours, I was sure that Phil was my mate. He was already so gentle and kind to me. And he was so understanding. I really lucked out by getting him to be my Alpha, “Thank you Alpha.” 

He shook his head, “No, I’m not Alpha. I’m Phil. Please just call me Phil.” 

I nodded at him and bit my lip before saying, “Thank you Phil,” and melting into him again. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me breaking out these chapters super fast! I’m actually just distracting myself from the fact that I have a paper due in every class next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this is really when the story begins to progress. I’m foreshadowing a lot this chapter, see if you can find the places! Happy reading!

It’s been a week following my first meeting of Phil, and I can easily say that my attraction for him is growing more and more every day. The first night that we met, after my slight anxiety attack, he showed me his video game collection. 

Growing up, I didn’t ever have a video game console, but now being around Phil’s, I realized I was missing out on a lot! We played various games, one called Halo and one called Final Fantasy. But my favorite one was Mario Kart, mostly because I had a natural talent when it came to the game. 

The first official play through with Phil on Mario Kart led to me winning by a landslide. I was laughing the whole time as Phil cursed and tried to distract me. But I still ended up winning. 

As he was pouting, looking at me like I had to give him pity, I found myself really wanting to kiss him. I’ve never kissed another person before, so I didn’t even know the right way to initiate a kiss. Do I just lean in? Or does I just go for it and press my lips to his? 

As I stared at his lips, I noticed he was staring back at me. We shared a moment where we both looked at each other with longing looks before Phil blushed and turned away. I blushed as well and felt an awkward tension in the air. 

But I didn’t let that bother me when we slept beside each other that night. 

Phil told me that he didn’t want me to do anything that made me uncomfortable, so I battled inwardly with myself about whether or not sleeping beside him was a good idea. I finally decided that there couldn’t be any harm done.

Before bed that night, I stripped down into my pajamas which were a pair of boxers and a ragged shirt, and then laid below the comforter and snuggled in to the blankets. Phil came in a few minutes later, he was shaking slightly, and his lips had a tinge of blue to them. Confused, I had asked him if he was okay. 

He looked at me, startled almost before nodding and getting in bed beside me. I didn’t say anything else to him, but we did end up cuddling as we slept, and that was perfect for me. 

I’m completely comfortable around Phil and his family now. So much so that I don’t even feel like I’m anywhere different from my old house. I just feel extremely welcomed. 

Alpha and Omega Lester were out of town for a few days on business, which left Phil and I alone in the house. I don’t know if they planned this thinking that this is when Phil and I would mate, but given that I still take my suppressants, my heat won’t be coming anytime soon. 

I’m currently sat cross legged on Phil’s bed as he sat on the end and flipped through a notebook. I wasn’t aware that he was still in college, but he is. I was fascinated by that because Omega’s aren’t allowed to go to college. I mean, we can apply but only 1 out of 1,000 will get waitlisted and we all know getting waitlisted won’t let us in. 

“What is your work on?” I asked curiously, moving so I was now sitting up on my knees on the bed, looking over his work.

He looked up at me and then back down at the notebook, “I’m taking a class on Samuel Beckett to complete a part of my degree. But I don’t think I’m understanding any of his writings. I mean, what guy writes a book that involves literally no meaning behind it?” 

I furrowed my brows, “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of writing the book?” 

He nodded, “I think so. My professor on the other hand definitely believes that the book is exceptionally written. But I’m struggling so much.” 

I bit my lip, “Can I see the book?” 

“You won’t understand it.” 

“I can try!” I said, suddenly becoming whiny. I hated being told that I wouldn’t understand something. I’m an Omega, not an imbecile. 

He pushed over the book to me and I looked at the title, _Waiting for Godot._

“What’s it about?” I asked looking it over. 

“These two guys that are waiting in this purgatory like state for this person named Godot but he never comes.” 

“Oh,” I said flipping through the pages, “Is it at least interesting?” 

“More so than his other books.” 

I nodded before handing him back the book. He closed his notebooks and shoved them to the floor before standing up quickly. 

And then he was gasping for air, clutching his chest as he coughed and sputtered. I felt my jaw slack open as I immediately got up and rushed over to him, “Oh my God, are you okay?” 

He pushed me away from him before coughing and gasping and stumbling out of his bedroom. I watched him leave, concern fueling inside of me. What was that all about? Is something going on? 

I got up and padded across the floor to the door and looked out of it into the hallway. I didn’t see him anywhere in sight. I was tempted to go and try looking for him, but I didn’t know if that was what he wanted. 

Tears brimmed my eyes at the thought of what I had just witnessed. He was literally suffocating…on nothing but air. He was gasping and choking and I couldn’t even do anything to him. Did that make me a bad Omega? 

Tears rushed down my cheeks at the combination of what I had just saw and how scared I now was. 

I didn’t realize when Phil came back because my tears had blurred my vision completely. When he did come back, he wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest, “Why did that happen?” I asked. 

He sighed and shook his head against my hair, “I can’t say.” 

“But you scared me.” 

“I know, it scared me too,” he whispered. 

I pulled back and looked up at him. His hands, which were situated on my back, had now moved up and placed themselves on the sides of my face. He used his thumbs to wipe away my tears and I shuddered at the feeling of closeness we were experiencing. 

“Will that happen again?” I asked softly. 

He nodded, “I’m afraid so.” 

“But what’s happening?” I asked again, really wanting to know. 

“I cannot tell you right now.” 

I nodded and sighed, feeling the remnants of tears now cooling against my eyes. 

He pulled away from me and I looked down at the floor, still really upset about what had happened. I heard him sigh before he spoke softly, “I’m just as scared as you are.” 

I looked up at him and saw tears brimming his eyes as well. I moved forward and hugged him again, liking the way his warmth felt. 

We ended up moving to the bed where I cuddled up to him and fell asleep with my head agains this chest. 

****

It was now later in the evening, and we were debating on what type of pizza we should order and have delivered. We ended up laughing over one simple thing, “How could you not like cheese?” 

“I just don’t,” he said chuckling, “I just don’t like cheese.” 

“So then how do you like pizza?” 

“Because cheese on other things is okay.” 

I shook my head, “You’re so weird, don’t know you that?” 

He burst out into a laugh and then immediately coughed and stopped, but neither of us acted like it happened after earlier, “So, I’ll order the pizza and you can pick out a movie,” Phil said suddenly as he brushed past me and into the kitchen. 

Without a second thought, I sighed and walked to the living room. I walked to the dvd case and looked through the movies as I tried to find something we both would be interested in. 

I had almost found one that was appealing when I heard what sounded like coughing and gagging coming from the kitchen. I jumped, startled at the noise, and looked towards the direction before hearing an intense clearing of the throat followed by what sounded like spitting. 

A few minutes later, he was on the phone ordering the pizza. 

I was completely confused on what was happening. 

He walked back in and acted like nothing was wrong. But his lips were slightly purple and he was shaking a little. I got up and walked over to him, handing him the movie I picked out, _Kill Bill._

“You okay?” I asked. 

He nodded, “yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

I furrowed my brows and let the subject go…for a second, “I’m your soon to be mate, Phil, I think I deserve to know if something is wrong.” 

His nostrils flared before he raised a hand, “I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

His tone in his voice wasn’t harsh but it had that Alpha command to it so it shut me up. I opted to hand him the movie before quickly walking over to the couch and sitting down. 

When the pizza came, we ate in silence and then when we started the movie, it was silent as well. 

It was halfway during the movie that I looked over and noticed Phil was staring at me, and I was beginning to miss not being cuddled by him. Giving in, I crawled across the couch and sat between his legs, my back to his front as I cuddled in to him. 

His hand was situated on my stomach, laying flat against it. It felt really comforting, and I didn’t know why. I just loved the way his hands felt. 

Looking up at him, I decided to become a little risqué. I placed my hand on his thigh, which was next to my hand, and I moved it slowly down his leg. I heard his breathing hitch behind me and I smiled to myself. But was I even doing this right? 

I was about to move my hand back up his thigh when his hand stilled my own. I turned my head and saw he was leaning towards me. I bit my lip before smiling and leaning forward as well. 

I was going to kiss Phil. I was going to kiss my mate finally after a week. 

I was gearing up to enjoy my first kiss when I opened my eyes and noticed he was no longer leaning in, but rather blushing and looking at me. I sighed, feeling frustrated, “I’m okay with kissing you.” 

He nodded, “I know, and I really want to kiss you to.” 

“Then kiss me,” I whispered, leaning in again. 

He shook his head, “I can’t.” 

“Why not?” I asked, feeling more frustration course through me. 

“Because even though we’re mates, I can’t let you get too attached to me.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is made to not only foreshadow, but begin to progress the story faster. I’m hoping this worked and I really begin making a great impression with this story. Soon enough, you’re not gonna know what hit you or where it came from! Anyways, happy reading! :)

I was confused about Phil’s words. Why wasn’t I allowed to get attached to my mate? Phil was my mate and we were supposed to be bonded, “So, we’re not going to bond?” 

Phil shook his head at me, “We’re going to bond,” he said softly, “It’s just that I have reasonings on why you can’t be attached.” 

“But…” Phil shook his head again. 

I shut up and didn’t speak any more about the subject. 

The rest of the evening, well whatever remained of it, was spent by us being silent with one another. I don’t think it was meant to be awkward but it kind of was. Mostly because I kept thinking about what he told me. 

I was just so confused on why I couldn’t grow attached to him. I was already growing attached to him by the minute. 

My thinking ended up tiring me out. I don’t know why or how but I was soon curled up in Phil’s lap and sleeping with my head on his chest. As I was in the shallow pits of sleep, i noticed something odd about Phil’s breathing: it was faint and barely heard. 

But I was too far gone to register what that could mean. 

***

For the time that remained with Phil and I alone before his parent’s came back, we used our time wisely. And by wisely, I meant either cuddling on his couch, sharing sweet moments, and eating pizza. We didn’t do anything further than cuddle and I was getting okay with that. 

I liked how he was taking it slow. 

But at the same time, I really wanted to kiss him. But I knew that Omega’s weren’t in the place to ever do something like that. So every-time, I would just stare at Phil’s lips and wish I was kissing him. 

Sooner than I would have liked, Phil’s parents arrived back home, leaving Phil and I to act like we were closer than before. Which, wasn’t entirely a lie because we were closer, but was also kind of a bummer because I wished we would’ve went a tiny bit further when we were alone. 

And I know I probably just contradicted myself. 

But I’m terrified of getting my heat. I’m still taking my suppressants and I know that I should probably go off from them soon, but I was so scared of my heat. I haven't had one in so long that this one would probably be worse than any other. My body has been denied something it kept craving for so long that I doubt that I’d so through this one easy. 

Furthermore, it was going to be messy. 

Heats weren’t exactly clean. 

I will produce copious amounts of slick that will ruin and stain the sheets around me. My mind will not be able to process my thoughts and I will be completely ruined. I’ll need toys of all sorts to fulfill me if Phil isn’t there when my heat begins. 

And 9 out of 10 times, the Alpha’s rut will be triggered and that will make it worse. 

God, I’m so terrified of it. 

Phil was taking a nap in his room when I decided to head out and talk with his parent’s officially. I haven’t gotten a chance to since Phil came back because I’ve been spending all my time with him. 

They were both sitting in the living room, Alpha Lester with his laptop on his knees and Omega Lester with a magazine. They looked like such a typical couple and I really wanted that for Phil and I one day. 

They must of heard me approach because both looked up at the same time, “Dan!” Alpha Lester said happily, “Have a seat.” 

I smiled bashfully before having a seat on the couch across from them. I felt like I was being put on the spot but I didn’t have any other choice of seating.

“Can I speak with you guys?” I asked carefully. 

Both stopped what they were doing and set down their distractions as they stared me down. I felt like their stares were cutting through me and I was feeling really uncomfortable. 

“I’ve just been wondering,” I began, “why did you choose me to be a mate for Phil?” 

Alpha Lester visibly relaxed and chuckled a little, “Well, I went and looked at all types of possible Omega’s, male and female, and none of them suited what I believed Phil would like. Your father put your ad out there and I showed Phil a photo of you and I noticed his face light up, even if he didn’t want it to. So I came and saw you in person and decided that you were completely right for him.” 

I smiled and blushed, “Wow,” I said speechless, “That’s amazing and I’m really glad that you chose me because I really enjoy being Phil’s mate,” he stopped, “But I’m a little concerned over Phil’s health.” 

Alpha Lester stared me down, “Phil is perfectly—”

“But listen,” I said more strongly than I would have liked, “The other night, while we were in his room, he was sitting on his bed and when he stood up, he couldn’t breath. He was choking and coughing and I was so concerned. And then when you were gone, it happened again.” 

Alpha Lester shook his head, “Nothing wrong with Phil. I’m sure he’s just getting sick.” 

“But he couldn’t breathe!” I argued back becoming upset over my mate, “I was so scared for him because I didn’t know what was happening! Something is going on with Phil.” 

“Nothing is going on and the subject is—”

“I’m not gonna try to be vulgar but how am Phil and I going to have sex and fulfill the bond if he can’t breath just from standing up too fast?” 

Alpha Lester suddenly stood and towered over me, “The subject is over and we’re done discussing it.” 

His booming voice terrified me and I jumped up from the couch, rushing out of the room as I heard the sounds of a clearly upset Omega. My heart hurt from hearing it and I rushed up to Phil’s room where I saw he was still sleeping. 

My distress must have woke him up because he suddenly sat up and opened his arms, “Oh, my Omega, come here!” he commanded and I immediately crawled across the bed and enveloped myself in his arms. 

“I’m sorry,” I said softly, “I’m just upset but I think being here is already relaxing me.” 

“What are you upset about?” he asked and I sighed. 

“A lot.” 

“Want to tell me?” 

I shrugged in his arms, “I don’t know if it’s my place.” 

He kissed the top of my head and the feeling made my body visibly relax. My Alpha was helping me and I loved it. 

“Can you try?” he asked softly, “I’m sure you’ll feel better.” 

“Well, for starters,” I said, “I got home sick a few days ago and that’s still washing over me.” 

“Was your family good to you?” 

“The best,” I answered, “I miss them a lot.” 

I was beginning to tear up thinking about them now. Have they found my sister a mate yet? Was my sister feeling the heartbreak from me being gone that I’m feeling from them being away from me? Do my parent’s still think about me? Do they miss me? 

I sighed into Phil, letting a stray tear rush down my cheek, “I’d miss mine too if I was away from them.” 

I snuggled further in to him, “What about your life?” I asked, “I didn’t hear much about you.” 

He sighed, and I could feel his chest move below me in a shallow way, “Well, there isn’t much to know really,” he began, “I was my parent’s only because of…” he stopped suddenly, “my parent’s were always really generous to me,” he continued, “I went to the best schools, I go to a great college, and I love them very much for what they’ve done to help me.” 

“What were you going to say before?” I asked curiously, “Why didn’t your parent’s have another child?” 

He shook his head and I could feel it move against my hair, “That’s irrelevant.” 

I began to think a little before I responded. Does this have to do with his health? Is this why his dad was so quick to deny it and his mother was so upset at the mention of it? 

“Are you okay?” I asked, running my hand over his chest and feeling the slight muscle definition under his shirt. 

“I’m great,” he answered slowly, “You’re going to make the best mate.” 

I took notice of the subject change but I didn’t acknowledge it. 

“I hope I do,” I said softly, “I wanna please you.” 

“You already have.” 

And suddenly, his hand was running over my stomach again, flatly and gently against my shirt before moving it under. His cold hand touched my skin and I flinched. But then my skin got used to the feeling and I breathed out, really enjoying the touch. 

“Why do you keep touching my stomach?” I asked, putting my hand over his.

“Because I keep imagining how amazing you’re going to look with my baby one day.” 

I smiled at him, “One day,” I said with a chuckle, “Not any time soon.” 

He nipped at my hair line before nuzzling my hair, “Hm…maybe we can change that.” 

I moved my head so I could look up at him, “You want me to have your baby soon?” 

He nodded, “Preferably.” 

“What’s the rush?” I asked gently, not trying to start another argument, “We’re both so young.” 

“There are a lot of things that make it why we need a baby soon,” he said gently and with a shallow voice that was suddenly full of emotion, “And I hope I’ll be able to explain that soon.” 

I sighed and rested against him, thinking over the thoughts in my head. 

I didn’t want a baby yet.

Why did he went a baby already


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! As my gift to you, I’m giving you a new update AND it has some smut! Look at me go! :) I know that this chapters are not exactly long but do realize that I cannot work on something long because I tend to get bored and feel like I am dragging everything out way more than needed. But on the bright side, shorter chapters mean less waiting time for all of you! Hope you enjoy chapter five! Happy reading! :)

Following the weird altercation and confession from Phil that he thought I would look amazing carrying his baby, I can say that things have been going a lot smoother. 

The following morning, I woke up pressed against Phil with his arms around me. His hands were still pressed against my stomach but this was in a much more relaxed and non-wanting manner. I snuggled back into him, and noticed something almost immediately. 

He was poking me…yes, he was poking me in the exact manner than you are thinking. 

He was hard, and his erection was poking into my left butt cheek making it hard to not notice. I wiggled slightly, making sure that this was exactly what was happening, and sure enough it, it was. 

He moaned out, not loudly but into my neck and his breath tickled my skin. It was warm, and moist, but it felt great at the same time. I blushed and smirked at this. 

Maybe I could be cheeky about this? No pun intended…

I have never done something like this before, and in fact, I don’t even remember the last time I woke up with morning wood. Omegas do not have the same sex drive as Alphas and really the only time they do is when they get their heat. 

As soon as I moved back further into him, I felt him push forward and grind against me. 

Was it wrong to work up my mate like this when we haven’t even shared a kiss yet? 

I continued wiggling back into him until I heard his breathing hitch. It was immediately following that I felt a hot wetness against my butt and I gasped. I just made him have an orgasm. Oh my god!

Unsure of what to do now, I turned my head into the pillow and buried it, hoping that he would think I was sleeping the whole time. 

He shuffled for a few seconds before stretching and suddenly stopping where he was. I couldn’t physically see him, but I can sense the panic that was coursing through him right now and I wanted to laugh. Not because it was funny but because I found it cute and embarrassing. 

I suddenly felt his hand shaking my shoulder, “Dan,” he said in a rushed voice, “Dan, I need you to move so I can get up, okay?” 

Nodding, and trying to pass off as sleepy, I rolled onto my stomach and buried my head in my pillow to hide the shallow laughing that I was doing. I felt him climb off from me and I turned my head just in time to see him rush off to the doorway where he could go to the hallway. 

I turned around and sat up, covering my face to hide the blushing and laughing that I was doing. I couldn’t believe that I had just got Phil off without even trying. Or at least not purposely trying. 

When he came back, I played off that I didn’t notice anything weird with him this morning. And the rest of the day went off without a hitch. 

Now, it’s a week later, and Phil and I are making breakfast downstairs. He’s attempting to flip pancakes and I’m cracking up because he’s nearly missed every time. We’ve gotten closer, closer than we have been before. 

Just last night, we spent the evening just staring at each other before he leaned down and pressed kisses down the side of my face. It was such an innocent but intimate gesture and I really wished at that moment that he would just kiss me. 

And he did. 

It was such a passionate and quick kiss but it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced. He was so gentle and kind. And I really wanted it to take off but then his parent’s called us for dinner so we broke it up. 

My lips tingled afterwards and they felt numb. I smiled so brightly following such a kiss that my cheeks hurt until this morning. 

And then, this morning as we woke up, he kissed me again, just as gentle and just as simple as the one the night before. It felt so chaste but so amazing at the same time. 

Now, here we are in the kitchen. I’m sitting on the island counter as he cooks at the stove. I’m laughing because of his antics and it’s really the first time that I have felt such an amazing connection with him where I truly believe that were always meant to be mates. 

He flips the last pancake before putting in on the plate with the others. He walked over to the counter where he begins to wash the pan but I take his face in my hands and bring our lips together. There is a clank heard as he drops the pan in the metal basin but it’s soon ignored as he deepens our kiss. 

His hands are now on my hips that are sat on the granite and the heat that is coursing between us is burning into my flesh. His tongue swipes across my bottom lip and I let him in as we let the kiss become heated. 

I was fully prepared to continue making out with Phil if it wasn’t for the sudden cough and we both ripped away from one another to look at see Alpha Lester standing in the kitchen doorway, “Cathryn and I were wondering what was taking so long with your pancakes.” 

Phil nodded and I watched a blush creep over his face, “Sorry father,” he mumbled before pulling away from me. Where his hands had touched, the feeling still lingered and I loved it. 

I hopped off from the counter and walked out of the kitchen, following Phil with a blush creeping over my cheeks as well. 

***

“You know that you’re beautiful.” 

I looked up from the book I was reading through, Phil had gifted it to me, and stared at him. He was sat with his back against his headboard and I was sat cross legged in front of him. 

“No I’m’not.” I mumbled blushing and looking down again at the book that I could no longer show focus towards. 

I felt the bed creek and I saw him lean forward, moving his hand so it was no holding my jaw in place, “yes,” he said, “you are beautiful.” 

I blushed deeper and felt a shit eating grin break out on my face. I genuinely loved the praise and compliment that he was giving me. 

“Thank you,” I whispered out, “You are too.” 

And then he was leaning in and we were kissing again. 

I moved away from my book and was now situated on all fours over Phil as he began to move down so he was on his back. I straddled him, still leaning down and kissing him. I was sat on his thighs and his hands were now roaming down my back and cupping my butt in such a tight but intimate grip. 

I gasped into the kiss before I ground a little bit experimentally. 

I was fully all for taking this further…

….until his breathing stuttered and he suddenly pushed me off from him. He sat up and I could hear him choking and gasping. Leaning forward, I looked at him and went to rub his back when he choked in some air and his eyes bulged out of his head. 

“Phil?” I asked but he shook his head and got up, stumbling from the room. 

Tears were brimming my eyes as I began to think about what had just occurred. 

I wanted him so badly to just tell me because this wasn't normal and I knew that. I just wanted to help him. I want to be able to help my mate. 

Determined to find and help him, I walked out of his bedroom, and down the hallway. 

I saw a room where light just peaked out and flowed into the hallway. I fast walked there until I heard voices. 

“Why are we going to tell him?” 

That was Phil’s voice. 

“We have to keep denying it,” Alpha Lester stated, “he’s catching on and we can’t let him know now.” 

“But I love him, father,” Phil called out, “And I want him to not worry any more.” 

“Phil, it is not the time, okay?” 

The door suddenly opened and I stopped, taking in the words, before my feet carried me away and I found myself back in Phil’s room. 

I trailed my back down his door as my breathing shallowed and I began to feel as if the room was spinning. I gasped for air a few times before trying to control myself and taking deep breaths. 

I was just calming down when Phil reentered the room, looking as normal as ever with a smile on his face. 

That was until he saw me.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone, believe it or not because we’re beginning the climax of this story as of this chapter! Everything will start being pieced together and soon everything is going to fall beyond our control. And no one is gonna be ready. I warn you now. That being said, happy reading! :)

Phil and I had trouble being around each other for the remainder of the evening, and I knew it was partly because he knew that I heard them. He wasn't stupid by any means. 

That night, we still went to bed together, and that morning, we still woke up enveloped in each others arms. But it was just harder. Because I knew that something was going on and he wasn’t telling going to tell me. 

I was going to prod about the subject, but I knew that it didn’t do me any good, so it let it go. And soon, the subject was long forgotten as the day progressed.

I am now sitting on Phil’s bed as he showered, looking through my book that he got me. I’m beginning to feel something deep with him. And I know that he feels it too. 

Our connection is definitely forming, and soon are bodies are going to want to bond. Which means that I may have to go off from my suppressants for a short while until my heat occurs so we can. 

I was flipping through my book still when Phil came back. He was fully dressed and his hair was hanging over his eyes slightly. He was wearing his glasses that he sometimes does and his shirt was baggy and his pajama pants were Christmas related. But honestly, I thought he looked so adorable and handsome. 

He crawled onto the bed and sat down beside me, “Are you still upset about yesterday?” He asked me. 

I looked up at him and shrugged, “I don’t know,” I sighed, “I mean, I’m upset because I know that there is something wrong and you are hiding it from me.” 

“It’s not like I want to,” he quickly stressed, “I want you to know.” 

“Then why won’t you tell me?” I asked annoyed, “I’m going to be your mate soon. We’re going to be bonded. And you’re telling me that you’re going to keep this secret from me?” 

Phil sighed and took me in his arms, “I wish you could understand that this is just as hard for me as this is for you.” 

I shook my head, “I don’t want us to hide secrets from each other anymore.” 

He suddenly pulled back a little and loosened his grip around me, “What do you mean?” He asked, “You’re hiding something from me?” 

I shrugged, “I don’t know if this is a secret or not, but I’m still on my suppressants.” 

He nodded, before looking down at me. I saw him eye my stomach again and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I really wished that he was lay off from the baby talk but he doesn’t. And the sad part is that I have no say in it either. 

“I need you to stop them,” he said very seriously, “You need to stop taking them.” 

I suddenly pulled away from him and sat up straight, “Excuse me?” 

He shut his eyes tightly before opening them again, his Alpha dominance beginning to show, “Tomorrow morning, I want your suppressants gone and if I find you are still taking them, I’ll get rid of them myself.”

“Phil, do you not understand how much those pills help me?” I bellowed out, suddenly upset, “I need them.” 

He shook his head, “No, you don’t. We’re mated now and we’re supposed to be going through heats and ruts together.” 

“But Phil, that’s not the same.” 

He took a deep breath, “Dan, we’re not going to argue over this. You are to stop taking the suppressants immediately.” 

I ripped myself away from him and jumped off from the bed, rushing out of the room to the bathroom. Once there, I locked the door as I began to cry: sob is more like the word. 

It was at this time that I realized that I really am just an Omega. I don’t have any control over my body. Why should I have control over it when Phil can have it instead? 

I walked further in and looked at myself in the mirror, tears blurring my vision. I was tall, and maybe a lanky. But I was well built. I had a little bit of a stomach, but nothing noticeable. My body was certainly well enough to carry and infant, but I didn’t want to yet. 

I lifted my shirt and looked over my body, placing my hands flat against my stomach. If Phil gets his way—which he will because I have to obey his wishes—I’ll be having a baby in here soon. A little clone of myself and of Phil that I will have to raise. A little baby that will call me their daddy. 

I am so young though. Only sixteen. I’ll literally be a baby having a baby. And yeah, this isn’t uncommon for Alpha and Omega partnerships to reproduce quickly, but I didn’t want to be one of them that did. I’d see young mates walking down the street with the Omega carrying their kids all the time. 

But like I mentioned, I didn’t want that to be me. 

A knocking on the door brought my thoughts away from me. I quickly sniffled and wiped my tears before opening the door. Phil was standing just outside it and staring at me with red rimmed eyes. He invited himself in without any words and just hugged me. 

“I wish I could tell you why this needs to happen so fast but it’s just so hard,” he cried to me, “I wish I could. I love you so much already, Dan!” 

I nodded into his shoulder as I cried harder myself before whispering, “I love you too.” 

And my words were genuine, they really were. 

I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but it was for a while. 

****

I excused myself from dinner early that evening, mostly because my stomach felt ill. 

The little I did eat ended up coming up in the upstairs bathroom. I don’t know why that occurred but my best guess was anxiety and stress. 

I was pale and lightheaded when I laid down on Phil’s bed, and cuddled under the covers. I was almost asleep when I felt the familiar vibrations of my phone. Not sure what I was expecting, I looked at the screen fuzzily before answering, “hello?” 

“Hi, my little Omega!” 

It was my father! I jumped up in bed and smiled brightly, suddenly awake, “Oh, father, I’m so happy to hear from you!” 

“How is everything with the Lester’s?” he asked and I couldn’t help but smile wider. 

“Oh, it’s going amazing! I’m so welcomed here and my Alpha is so nice. I really love it here.” 

“That’s great, Dan!” He said before suddenly changing the subject, “Do you have any babies in your womb yet?” 

I furrowed my brows, what an odd question, “No, I’m not off from my suppressants yet.” 

“You need to flush them,” he said sternly, “Get rid of them, right now.” 

“Father?” 

“Dan, trust me when I saw this will be better for you.” 

“But I’m so confused. Aren't I young?” 

“Dan, do we I say and what your Alpha and Alpha Lester say.” 

“Okay…but…?”

“I need to go because we’re not supposed to have contact. I just needed to make sure you were being treated right. When you have a little baby in there, call us, okay? Your mother would love to know she was having a little grandbaby.” 

And then my father was gone just as soon as he had called. 

I sat confused on my bed, staring at the wall of Phil’s room blankly. 

What was that? 

I began to look around the room when my eyes spotted my little bag that I was still living out of, never taking my clothes from it just yet. It also held the bottle that everyone wanted me to get rid of so badly. 

I found my legs moving towards the bag without me actually wanting them to. I bent down and yanked the items out, making a mess on the floor of Phil’s room. When I heard the clanking of the pills in the bottle, I quickly pulled out the plastic case and looking over them. 

I felt a tear slip out of my eye and down my cheek as I carried them to the bathroom. I opened the door slowly before walking in and standing in front of the toilet. I slowly placed my hand on the white cap and heard the pop as the bottle opened. I looked over the pills one last time before choking out a sob and dumping them into the toilet. The splashing noise was overwhelming for my ears and without a second thought, I flushed them. 

I quickly slammed the lid down and sat on it as the threw the empty plastic bottle at the wall. I was still sobbing when I heard the door open a little. Phil was standing there, staring at me. 

I wanted to scream at him, and tell him how upset I was. How I wanted control over my body again. But I didn’t. Instead, I let him pull me up and walk me back to the room, where we laid on his bed as he whispered how proud he was of me. 

And how he didn’t want me to do it either. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a few chapters is going to be pure smut, so I’m gonna try and whip these two chapters out fast so you’re not waiting too long. I know how much you guys love sin ;). So take what you will with this one and hope that I can get the next chapter out in a timely manner so you’re not suffering! Happy reading! :)

The next morning, I had trouble not falling back into my routine where I went and grabbed my pill bottle and took my pill. My body is feeling a lot different today. I feel more vulnerable, and I'm sure that my scent is thicker and heavier now that it’s not being masked. 

Phil has even taken a notice because I’ve seen how he scented me in the afternoon, without meaning to, and left us both feeling quite aroused. I wasn’t used to feeling this way, but without my suppressants, I felt this way constantly. 

But now, my heat will due in just a few weeks. I know this because I read up online that once you stop suppressants, it takes two weeks for your body to accept the sudden change. But since I was already feeling the change, I was scared of it happening sooner. 

While Phil went to college for the day, like I’ve gotten used to him doing, I stayed back in his room and did some research on what it was like to go through a heat as an Omega. I remembered what my first ever heat was like but they say the first isn’t anything like the rest. 

I googled the topic, embarrassingly so, and clicked on the first source I saw. I read through the descriptions they gave of Alphas and Omegas and I found myself smiling when I read that they described Omegas as: 

_Strong “lower class” males and females who have the amazing ability to carry and reproduce children at the sad beck and call of their mates._

Yep, that was pretty much it but at least they described me as strong which made me think that the writer of this article was also an Omega who faces persecution like myself. I have trouble walking through town because most Alpha’s, especially those who are unmated, will smell an unmated Omega like myself and nearly force us into submission. And sadly, no one ever stops it. 

Whenever I had to go into town, my family always went with me just to be sure. My father made sure no one ever touched me, not even when my heat was strong enough to release pheromones down our road which lured in unmated Alpha’s looking for a quick knot. 

I scrolled down the page and found a helpful section labeled:

_I just went off my suppressants: now what?_

 

_So you were just told by your Alpha that you need to get off suppressants, or maybe you’re making a personal choice and going off from them because you want to. Now, what do you expect? Expect a strong heat within two weeks to one month after stopping your pills. This is because your body had gotten used to being controlled by the pills and now it has freedom to do what it biologically wants to. In addition, your first heat following the stopping of suppressants will be strong and you’ll be more fertile than ever before._

I stopped reading for a minute. I’ll be extremely fertile? What? But I don’t want a baby and I’m not gonna have the correct mindset to stop Phil from knotting me. Plus, I’m not going to want him to stop. Knotting is an intimate thing and my brain will want that even if I try and refuse. 

_This is why I recommend you get an over the counter birth control and begin taking it immediately following your stopping of suppressants. It will not stop your heat but it will stop a possible pregnancy that could be very much unwanted. No Omega deserves to have a child they don’t think they will be able to take care of, even if that’s the case nowadays._

I can’t just take birth control though. I thought it over in my head again and quickly shook that thought from my head. Phil will know if I take birth control and I don’t want that. I know that Phil didn’t entirely want me off my suppressants but he had reasons why I need to become pregnant. 

But he won’t explain it to me. 

Naturally. 

I looked back at the article. 

_Now, when your heat begins, you are definitely going to feel it. Within 24-48 hours prior to your heat actually happening, you’re going to feel hot. You skin may even feel like it’s burning, and you might even produce little amounts of slick. This is completely normal. The morning, or night, that your heat finally hits will be hard on you. You’re going to produce more slick than usual and your body is going to ache with need. You’re going to need help getting through this grueling week long process, but with the right Alpha or the right caregiver, it is definitely doable._

_But don’t worry. This is the only heat that will be like this. Your following heats should return back to normal. Think of the first one as your bodies way of hating you for stopping it’s natural process. Just let it run it’s course and have help through it._

_You’re going to be okay._

I closed the article and shut the top of my laptop—it was technically Phil’s old one—and laid down on the bed, feeling drained. 

I was not ready to go through this at all. I was terrified of having to experience this. I rolled over on the bed and breathed in Phil’s scent from his pillow, instantly feeling calmed from it. 

Within seconds, I had a text from asking if I was okay. I smiled to myself, because I knew that his Alpha senses were going off that he had a distressed Omega at home. I texted him and told him I was going to be fine. 

And then I ended up falling asleep again on his bed. 

****

Phil still wasn’t back from college when Omega Lester came home and began to make us dinner. Alpha Lester had a late shift but Mrs. Lester was more than happy to still make dinner for just her and I. 

We were standing in the kitchen and she was showing me how to cook basic things like vegetables in a frying pan. I didn’t know much about how to cook because my parent’s never taught me, but I knew it was a basic skill that all Omega’s needed. 

“You’ll need to know for when you and Phil own your own house one day,” she said with a sad smile. 

“Do you think we will?” I asked curiously, “I mean, do you think we will in the near future?” 

She turned to me and smiled, nodding her head, “Most definitely. We just wanted to make sure that Phil was going to get along with you. And now that we see you two are completely smitten with each other, we are okay with letting you guys live alone.” 

“When are we moving out?” I asked before adding quickly, “Not that I’m trying to push us out, I’m just curious.” 

She shook her head and chuckled, “I know what you meant, sweetie,” she said turning back to her cooking and no longer facing me, “Once the first baby arrives.” 

I stood back and felt my body tense. I furrowed my brows and finally spoke, “When the first baby arrives?” I repeated in the form of a question. 

She nodded, “You’ll be bearing a child soon, Dan. And once the baby has arrived, then you will move.” 

I took a deep breath, “What if I don’t want a child?” I asked crossing my arms over my chest, “I’m only sixteen and Phil is only 20. Maybe I just take birth control instead.” 

She suddenly turned and shook her head, “You will need to be pregnant following your next week.” 

“But why?”

“Dan,” she said sternly but softly, “We need you to be pregnant after your heat.” 

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face, feeling like I might cry, “Is my own body mine anymore?” I suddenly exclaimed, “Can I not control what I want to do with it anymore?” 

“This is the agreement you make when you mate with an Alpha,” She said softly, “Your body is now his.” 

I ended up leaving the kitchen following this, despite hearing the sadness in Omega Lester’s voice as she tried her best to keep me calm over the news. But I wasn’t. 

How could one be calm when they are just told that they no longer have control over their own body? How could one be calm when they are just told that they need to become pregnant? 

How could one be calm!

I was sitting up in Phil’s room when the thoughts began again. I looked at the window and sighed. I could jump out this window and try to run. Maybe I’d get far, maybe I wouldn’t. I would probably be caught and arrested. Or worse yet, my heat will hit and I’ll be forcibly knotted by a random Alpha on the street. 

I got up and stood, looking out the window and down at the backyard of Phil’s house. I haven't even been outside since I’ve came here and that’s something that I’m just now realizing. 

I wonder if I even could walk outside if I wanted to get fresh air. I haven’t even thought. 

Deciding that my thoughts were completely ridiculous, I sat down on the bed again. I was about to lay back down when I saw the door creep open and Phil squeeze his body through the small opening. 

I laughed to myself, because he could have just opened the door. 

He crept in and walked over to the bed, when he sat down next to me and looked at me. I looked at him back and sighed, feeling tears brim my eyes, “Why do you need me to have a baby?” I asked softly. 

He sighed as well, “My mother just told me of your conversation, and I’m really sorry that you have to go through this,” he said, “I really wish we could wait.” 

“But why can’t we?” 

“It’s so complicated Dan!” 

I groaned in frustration and laid down on the bed next to him. He laid down as well, “Why is everything so complicated?”

He rolled over and pulled me in his arms, “I’ll tell you one day.” 

I let go of a deep breath and curled into him, 

“One day better be soon,” I mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Slightly shorter chapter just because next chapter is smut, if you cannot already tell by the ending (spoiler) and I tend to write A LOT when it comes to smut. If everything goes as planned, that chapter will be up on Wednesday and so you won’t have to wait long! Happy reading! :)

 

When I woke up one morning just two weeks following my flushing of suppressants, I was not expecting to wake up alone in bed. 

I felt around, trying to desperately find the source of heat that he always gives off. I haven’t slept alone since I got here and I didn’t want to start now. My body ached, ached for the touch of my Alpha. Even though we weren’t bonded, our scents and feelings intermingled and I didn’t want to be away from him. 

Confused, I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was nearly noon and it was on a Saturday, so Phil wasn’t at college. But even then, where could he have gone? 

I looked over the notifications on my screen, which were mostly game related sadly, and didn’t see anything from Phil. I quickly unlocked my phone and went into my contacts and gave him a call. 

I never called Phil, because we were always together. But this time, I was upset and distressed because damn it, he’s my mate and he should be here with me all the time!

His phone rang and rang and rang and no one picked up. It sent me to a voicemail and I got so mad that he wasn’t answering that I threw my phone on the floor and turned and screamed into my/his pillow. 

I felt sadness boil within me because I missed him and I wanted him here with me. I just wanted him to cuddle me and sit across from me like he does. I want another kiss from him and I want to fall back asleep beside him. 

Why wasn’t he here??

I decided that moping around in bed wasn’t going to help me get over my mate not being around, so I slowly got up and walked over to my dresser—which I had finally claimed—and got into a change of clothing. 

Picking up my phone from the carpet, I padded over to the doorway and walked out. 

Not looking where I was going, I ran directly into someone. I gasped, stopping in my tracks only to look up and see Alpha Lester standing in a robe and a pair of pajama pants. Curious, I looked him over before asking, “Do you know where Phil is?” 

Alpha Lester looked at me for a moment, analyzing me really, before speaking, “Away.” 

“Away where?” I prodded. I just wanted to know where my mate was. 

“He’s gone for a few days. But do not worry, he’ll be back.”

I nodded slowly and sighed, feeling a whole new wave of sadness rush over me. 

I was about to walk away and continue to the stairs so I could walk down to the living room when a hand on my shoulder suddenly stopped me. I turned around and saw Alpha Lester staring me over before speaking, “Phil will be back tonight, I’ll promise you that.” 

I felt a slight smile creep up my face, “Okay!” I said happily, “I miss him so much already.” 

Alpha Lester nodded and smiled at me, “It’s a true match then.” 

I nodded and walked away from him, down the stairs, to the living room, where I sat on the couch and put on Netflix. I was now going to spend the day waiting for my Phil to come back home!

****

Between the time that I had sat down on the couch, and Phil had arrived back home, I had fallen asleep again. I was noticing that my body was getting fatigued and feeling heavy suddenly. I don’t know where it came from, but it was definitely changed. 

And furthermore, when I woke up from the nap to Phil moving my head gently into his lap, I felt hot and constricted. Almost like my body was running a fever. 

Maybe I was becoming ill? 

Maybe all of this worrying about Phil has taken a negative toll on my body?

I looked up at Phil and went to smile when I noticed something right away. His lisp were a blue tinge and his skin looked translucent. I shut my eyes and reopened the to make sure I was seeing correctly and sure enough, I was. 

“Phil?” I asked gently, placing my hand on his stomach as I laid my head on his lap, “Why are you lips blue?” 

His demeanor changed and I could sense that he was cooking up a story in his head. With a final thought, he spoke, “I had a blue slushie on the way home.” 

“But that’s a different kind of blue?” I said back, knowing that this blue looked like lack of oxygen and not dyed from artificial flavors. 

“Wanna go up to our room and watch a movie?” He suddenly changed the subject. 

Deciding to just go along with it, I shrugged and felt as he lifted me gently to a sitting position, and I followed him to his room. 

We were nearly to the room when he suddenly stopped and gasped for air. I stopped with him, going over to him and rubbing his back comfortingly as he attempted to catch his breath, “Phil, are you okay? Do you need help?” 

He shook his head and pushed away from me enough where he rushed to the room that he always went to when this stuff occurred. But on the way there, I noticed the stumble in his step and the drunkenness that appeared. 

I was confused about what was going on. 

And I just wished someone would give me answers. 

That’s literally all I want is answers. 

I walked into Phil's room and sat on his bed, waiting for his return. 

****

Phil came back shortly after the mishap that had occurred earlier. Instead of putting in a movie, he put in Buffy and we started watching more of the show. He would always tell me how it was his favorite and I wanted to get into it too. For his sake. 

I was curled up in to him with my head on his chest when I felt something…odd. His chest wasn’t moving much. Like, when people breathe their chest expands but his was shallow and barely there. 

I took note of them and sat up in bed, ready to question him again when I noticed he was sleeping. He was peacefully asleep with his head turned towards the wall, the opposite of the TV. 

Looking him over, I decided that since he was asleep, it was now or never. Getting up from the bed, I made a quick decision. 

I was going to go and check out the room that Phil always goes to. 

As quietly as I could, I padded out of the room and down the hallway. I looked around to make sure that Alpha Lester wasn’t around or Omega Lester, which I didn’t think they would be but my luck would say otherwise. 

I made it to the room and I noticed that the door was shut. Taking a deep breath, I reached for the handle and gently turned it, pushing the door forward and the room came in to view. 

It looked like a walk in closet, but it was big enough to be an office. 

But that wasn’t the first thing I noticed. 

The first thing I noticed were oxygen tanks. Not many, but a few huge tanks that were up against the wall. One in particular had a nasal cannula attached to it. Is this what he does when he can’t breathe? He goes and sits in a room and uses oxygen? 

Suddenly hearing a set of foot steps approaching, I bolted from the room and hid in the bathroom until I heard the foot steps descend. The door to the closet was shut and a murmur was said before the foot steps followed. 

When I knew the coast was clear, I walked out of the room and back into Phil’s room, where he was now curled up in a ball and sleeping on the bed. I crawled onto the bed and snuggled myself into his arms…

…completely oblivious to the slick that was beginning to run down my leg. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the long awaited smut chapter and hopefully you all enjoy it! Fun fact: I wrote the first draft of the chapter when I was drunk and it turned out terrible so I had to completely redo it so I hope this is good! Also, I know I mentioned I’d be longer but I just don't think I could add any more to this. I literally wrote it out and milked it long as I could and this was the best I could do. If this isn’t what you like or for some reason, you think it didn't turn out okay, you can skip the chapter. I won’t be offended. However, this is probably going to be the last mention of smut in this story, I just don’t have it planned and honestly, I don’t know if it would be appropriate. Anyway, enough rambling, happy reading! :)
> 
> *UPDATE* I may rewrite this chapter at some point so if you’re reading it now, it may be altered if you read it again. Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> *read end note please*

When I wake up from my nap with Phil, I noticed that something immediately is wrong. 

Well, not wrong per say, but _different._

I feel hot, and my skin is on fire. I’m writing around and my mind is saying only three words repeatedly: 

Knot, Breed, Mate. 

I feel the arousal begin immediately, and without hesitation, I force my jeans down my legs. Confused as to what is happening, my mind not clicking that it’s my heat, I take hold of my now painful erection and with just one touch am climaxing over my stomach. My release is burning through my skin and I moan out, louder than I’d care to admit. My arousal does not go away. I reach down and wrap my hand around myself again but it’s not enough like the first time. 

Thinking back to my first heat, I immediately reach between my legs and feel my private entrance. It’s puckered and wet and as soon as I touch it, slick gushes out onto Phil’s sheets. There is so much slick that it looks quite appalling, but I know that Phil will smell it and think it’s insatiable. 

I whine, because I’m so desperate. 

I don’t know where my Alpha is but now I need him more than ever and it’s starting to take it’s toll. Unsure of what to do, I do what my body tells me to. 

I slide a finger inside my self with no resistance at all. I’ve never done this before, but because of my heat, my body is accommodating itself for an Alpha’s enormous knot. 

I’ve seen outlines of Phil’s cock when he changes, but we haven’t seen each other naked. And I know that probably sounded odd, but it just wasn’t a priority for us to be sexual. And being naked around each other just wasn’t something we ever thought about. I don’t even think their was a slip up. 

I quickly realized that one finger will not be enough, so I slide in another, hoping to suffice. I was just about to scream in agony over not having enough to fill me when the door whipped open and I looked up to see Phil standing there. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing in the scent of my heat, “Alpha please!” my body begged without me even telling it to. 

As Phil walked over the the bed, I kicked off my jeans and threw them to the floor. I was almost certain that I wasn't thinking properly besides just wanting to mate with Phil. But I wanted so badly to just fulfill my heat already. 

I had my eyes screwed shut when he finally reached me. Pleasure was coursing through my veins and I felt like I was out of my body. He was over top of me, his legs pushing mine further apart as my fingers continued to try and work their magic, “Gonna take good care of you, my Omega.”

I nodded and undid my fingers from myself long enough so me to grab his head and force it down to my own. We shared a sloppy kiss that was full of just heat and desire but that was okay. Everything was okay right now because my Alpha was here to help with my heat.

“Alpha, please!” I begged more, my mind only being able to formulate those words now. 

He nodded and reached between us, putting his hand on my arousal and gently stroking it, “You want this right?” he asked me carefully. 

My mind didn’t register anything else so I just belted out, “Knot me, breed me, mate me, Alpha!” 

Phil sat up away from me and I stared up at him long enough to see he was undressing. He got to his jeans and unbuttoned them, the first thing I noticed was the massive size of his erection that was peeking over the top of his boxers. 

Then he removed his boxers and his member sprang free, hitting his stomach with a wet snap. I moaned out and made ‘grabby hands’ for it, “Need your big Alpha cock.” I breathed out, trying to reach for it. 

Phil smiled down at me before leaning over me again and bringing his hands down to in-between my legs. I felt myself question what he was doing until his finger pressed into me, “Oh, Omega, you have so much slick.” He whispered out. 

I moaned, “Knot me, please! It’s not enough.” I arched my back, grabbing the sheets around me in an attempt to keep grounded. My whole body just felt like it was floating. 

“Just a second,” He breathed out, his breath shallow but my mind didn’t process that. My mind had forgotten what I had seen just the night before. It was clouded with those three words that just repeated over and over again in a loop. 

I don’t remember much following that, but when I felt his Alpha cock press up against me, my body instantly responded by relaxing and letting him in. The whole point of our slick was to allow for such a big intrusion to be accepted by our body. 

He had no resistance entering me, and that was okay because I was so aroused that I couldn’t stand it. 

He had no longer started thrusting when I came again, this time untouched. This would be the first of many orgasms for myself in the course of my heat. 

Phil was panting above me, his hands pressed near my shoulders as he held himself up over me. My hands were gripping his sides, just grabbing on to anything I could. 

I could sense that he was getting close when his rhythm began to falter and his breathing became more ragged, “yes, knot me Alpha!” I moaned out, feeling him begin to swell inside of me, making it harder to move. 

“Gonna fill you up, my Omega!” He said before pushing deep inside of me and releasing, his knot swelling to full size. 

My body took over after this, and I turned my head so my neck and mating gland was exposed. It didn’t take long before Phil to bare his teeth and sink them in to my mating gland. I screamed out from the initial pain but it was over soon, the bliss that followed was simply incredible. It was the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. 

As I felt a new feeling course through my veins I saw Phil lick the blood off from his lips as he held still so the knot didn’t tear me. My breathing began to slow and exhaustion took over me fairly quickly. 

I fell asleep with Phil still knotted, but I had never felt more relaxed and complete in my life.

The bond had been successful and now Phil was my mate. 

****

When I woke up, I had a dull ache in my abdomen and I looked down to see that Phil was still knotted in me. I smiled before groaning, “Why isn’t your knot gone yet?” 

Phil looked up at me and sighed, “I don’t know. It’s been nearly a half an hour.” 

I sighed and relaxed back into the bed. Just as I did so, Phil’s knot went down and my body expelled his flaccid member. I turned over onto my side felt Phil lay behind me. I was still so tired and exhausted. 

I was nearly asleep again when I had a sudden realization that knocked my eyes open. Why wasn’t my heat still here? It was gone already but that’s so weird. 

Heat’s always last for a week. That’s just a general rule. 

Sitting up, and ignoring the pain in my back side, I turned and looked at Phil, who was already asleep, and grabbed my clothing. I quickly put in on before standing up and nearly collapsing at the pain I was feeling. 

I knew that Phil was big but I didn’t think _that_ big. 

I took a deep breath and continued on. I walked to the bathroom, taking notice that the house was completely empty. I figured that Alpha and Omega Lester probably left when they smelled my heat to give Phil and I privacy. 

I stepped into the bathroom and immediately faced the mirror. Quickly, I winced and hissed at the sight of my neck where my mating gland was. It was bruised, purple, red, and it looked so angry. There was dried blood where Phil had bit but I knew that it would all go away soon. 

But that wasn’t the other thing I noticed. 

There was one thing Omega’s were good at, and that was determining when there was a major change to their body. Looking down, I didn’t notice anything different but I sure felt different. 

I couldn’t even describe it because just off and different. 

It was when I was about to walk out from the bathroom that the thought immediately clicked and I pressed a palm over my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how many of you are aware, but before I get any comments asking, if an omega in heat becomes pregnant, the heat immediately stops. I know that in real life, you don't know you're pregnant immediately after sex. But for an omegaverse, that's how this works. Just as a little disclaimer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so hard while writing this chapter. Like I had to take a mental break because I started crying so hard. I’m not going to spoil anything, because I’ll let you get the feeling yourself. And remember, there is still hope.

When the sudden realization hit me, I didn’t quite know what to think. I was left in the hallway with my hand on my stomach, and now tears pouring from my eyes. It was amazing how my Omega instincts were kicking in and how I was able to sense that I now had fulfilled my heat. 

I was pregnant. 

And I was nearly sure of it. 

I know for a fact that there is not a way for doctor to properly say an Omega is pregnant because, well, the doctors are Alpha’s and they just don’t normally care about an Omega. I figured that I would begin to feel the throes of it soon. 

Omega pregnancies don’t last long, only four months, and so therefore, I will be showing soon enough. But that whole thought just seemed so crazy to me though. I couldn’t believe that I was pregnant. 

Deciding that I had been standing in the hallway long enough, I removed my hand from my stomach and walked back to Phil’s room. He was sitting awake on his bed and I smiled at him before arriving to his bed. I stripped before getting under the covers and cuddling close to him. 

The newfound attraction to him is something that I do not think I will ever get over. His smell is sweeter and I seem to feel so obsessed with it. I press my face to his chest and smile into it. 

I wasn’t going to tell Phil of the news right now. I was just going to wait it out until I was sure. I wasn’t even sure that Alpha’s could tell but even if they did, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad waiting? 

I felt Phil’s hand trail down to my stomach, and I shivered and smiled at the touch. Being so intimate with him felt amazing and I never wanted to be without it again. I snuggled closer to him, exhaustion finally taking over me. 

I fell asleep with him scenting my mating gland, and the lulling of his chest putting me to sleep. 

****

When I awoke, it was late morning. My body ached in ways that I couldn’t even describe and I felt like a bus had hit me a million times over. When I went to move to stand up, I could hardly. 

Eventually, I pulled myself up and ignored the aching that plagued my body. I was just grateful that our bonding had went so well. 

And, even if I didn’t want a baby, I was super excited to know I was pregnant with one. 

It was my Omega instincts forming. 

I looked around and saw that Phil was gone from the room so I exited myself, of course after I dressed appropriately. I padded from the room to the hallway and I spotted Alpha Lester coming out of the ‘special closet’ that held all of the tanks. 

He looked me up and down and smiled at me, before walking the other direction. I found myself smiling back, even if he couldn’t see me, and continuing on. I made it downstairs eventually, taking my time to not disturb anymore of the pain that was happening. 

I found Phil in the kitchen with his mom. He appeared to look so much happier and healthier than he has in weeks. It was quite refreshing. There was a pink in his cheeks and a coloring to his skin. It really made him look amazing and so attractive to me. 

I sat down at one of the stools by the bar and smiling at them, “How is everything this morning?” I asked looking around at the food they were making. 

“It’s been great,” Omega Lester spoke up, “And I also heard that your bonding went well.” 

I nodded and instinctively reached up, touching the spot on my neck that was near mangled from Phil and left a dull throb. But it made me feel complete now. Like something I had been missing was filled. 

“Yeah,” I answered, “It went really well.” 

“Your heat is gone,” She answered pointing a spoon at me. 

I nodded, “It is.” 

She just smiled at me and I know that she knew. But that’s okay. 

I continued to sit in the kitchen as they cooked around me. Occasionally, Phil would come up to me and press his hands on my stomach before kissing me. It was quite sweet gestures and they made me feel good. 

In fact, everything was going great right now and I was amazed. I didn’t know that it could ever be like this. I never wanting the feeling to end. I felt like I was glowing and floating and that everything was right in the world for me finally. Like I wasn’t an Omega outcast anymore. 

We ate the small meal that both Omega Lester and Phil had prepared, it was just pancakes and bacon. But I felt a lot hungrier. Taking note of my extra food intake, I found myself to be craving the saltier portions. So bacon tasted phenomenal to me. 

I don’t think anyone around me took notice though, and frankly, I kind of hope that they didn’t. I want my news to be a surprise to everyone when I announce it. 

After eating, I talked Phil into watching a movie with me on the couch in the living room until we both got tired, and decided to retire to the bedroom. Little did I know, my whole entire life with take a complete 180 when we entered the room. 

He sat me down on the bed, and I took note at his sudden change in behavior. I looked at him, furrowing my brows as if I was mentally asking him, _“What is it?”_  

Suddenly, his hands pressed against my stomach firmer and he hummed, “My little baby,” he said softly, barely heard, “We made a little baby, Dan.” 

I looked at him puzzlingly before smiling and putting my hands over his, “How did you know?” 

He looked at me and smiled, “I got signals this morning. Your heat was completely gone, your scent was changed, even more so after our mating, and I could almost hear this little voice telling me that they were there.” 

“Our baby was signaling you?” I asked with a chuckle in disbelief. 

He smirked, “It’s common, I looked all of this up before everything happened.” 

“You don’t think we’re too young, right?” I asked biting my lip, “You’re not gonna regret this now right?” 

“Dan…” 

“I know that we talked a little about it but—”

“Dan, I need to tell you something, and I don’t know how to begin,” he said as his voice shook and I watched his eyes glass over. 

“You can tell me anything, Phil,” I said, tightening the grip of my hand over his, “I love you.” 

I watched him suck in a breath before a tear spilled down his cheek and that was when my heart sink. I swallowed thickly, because I knew whatever he was going to tell me was going to be serious. 

“My love,” he said with a wavering voice, “When I was five, I was diagnosed with this lung disease. I had abnormal lung growth, and as I got older, it got worse. My lungs eventually stopped functioning the way that they are supposed to be.” 

I felt tears gloss over my eyes as I looked down at our hands before looking back up at him and seeing more tears rushing down his cheeks, “Phil…?” 

“I’m dying, Dan,” he said with a broken voice, “My life expectancy is the age of 21. I turn 21 in a few months. Every day, my lungs get worse and worse. I can hardly breath on my own. I rely on oxygen when I’m not with you. But you give me life, and you make me feel invincible.” 

I couldn’t even look at him. I turned my head and let out a sob so harsh that it nearly tore my throat on the way out. He yanked me forward and I began to sob into his chest heavily, wetting through his shirt. He sobbed over me, “I needed you pregnant so I could have a child to carry on my name, and so you won’t forget me once I die.” 

“You won’t die,” I said into his shirt, my voice coming out muffled, “You can’t!” 

“I know it’s so hard for you,” he said, “It’s extremely hard for me to allow myself to even do this. I love you so much, Dan. And I’m scared that I won’t see our baby born. I’m getting so much worse.” 

My cried turned into even harder sobs as my whole body became racked with them, “The only hope I have right now is a lung transplant,” he said, his breath tickling the hair on the top of my head, “But I’ve been on the transplant list since last year and it’s been no luck.” 

I sat up away from him and looked directly in his face, both of us still crying. I leaned forward and pressed our lips together in a sloppy, wet, and salty kiss. As I pulled back, I grabbed on to his shirt tightly, “I won’t let you go.” 

“I don’t want to die,” Phil said, “Not anymore. A year ago, I welcomed death, but now that I’ve met you, and now have a baby, I don’t want to leave you guys behind. I can’t leave you behind but I…” 

“Don’t say you’re dying,” I cried out, “Please, those words hurt so much.” 

He nodded, laying back on the bed so we were both laying next to each other. He comforts me the best he can but I’m heartbroken. My whole life feels like it’s shattered as soon as it’s begin. 

“There is still hope, okay?” he added, “Maybe a donor will come along and I can live to see a life with you.” 

I nodded and reached down, linking our hands together, “There is still hope.” 

“There is still hope,” he repeated. 

_There is still hope._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the only chapter that I didn’t have a plan for and I contemplated using smut to fill it but then I didn’t because this has turned really serious and I don’t want to use smut in something like this. I feel like it would be extremely inappropriate and it wouldn’t work. So this is a filler chapter, but I’m hoping it’s still as good as they others and the rest that as coming out soon.

The next few days around the house were a blur to me. I found myself clinging to Phil and whenever he had to leave, I’d cry for hours. I don’t know if that was from a mix of hormones or something else, but I was, for lack of better terms, a mess. 

Omega Lester spotted something was wrong within less then 24 hours of Phil telling me what has been going on since I’ve arrived. She spotted me sitting on the couch, fiddling with the hem of my shirt for no apparent reasoning. When she walked over, she touched my shoulder with her finger and I jumped, looking at her. 

“How are you doing, sweetie?” She asked, rubbing my shoulder now. 

Phil had told me that his parent’s knew he had told me the information. He wanted them to be there for me now and later on. 

I shrugged, “As best as I can.” 

She sighed and suddenly pulled me into an embrace. I snuggled in to her before she let up and I sat back up on the couch, “We’re here for you, okay?” she said with a motherly tone, “Don’t ever forget that.” 

I nodded and forced a smile at her. She got up and left the room without another word. And when I knew she was gone, I covered my stomach with my arms and burst into silent tears as I thought over all of the information again. 

My heart had never hurt this badly. 

I spent the remainder of the day waiting for Phil to come home, and when he did, we laid down together and discussed our little baby. I know that our baby was newly conceived, but I loved talking about them now. 

And that’s how we spend the last few days. 

****

It is now four days since Phil has told me he is dying, and I’m finding it harder and harder to process the information. Every day it gets harder to look at Phil, because all I see is someone who is already gone. 

My whole body is upset, and because of this, my mating gland hasn’t begun healing yet. My distress is keeping it from healing and that’s not okay because I need it to heal. I need the bond to completely form so I can hold on to Phil forever. 

I’m currently lying in our bed, staring up at his ceiling and looking over the raised bumps that littered it. With a sigh, I turned and laid on my side, curling up under our covers. 

Phil had another episode a few hours ago, one where he couldn’t breathe again. And it wasn’t even like we were doing anything that required him to use more of his lungs. We were playing a video game, not even an intense one, when he coughed once. I looked at him and furrowed my brows, ready to ask if he was okay when he suddenly coughs again and reaches for a tissue. 

There was blood in the tissue. He gasped, and when he gasped, he began to choke and I could hear his breathing shallow rapidly. He got up, barely, and tried to exit the room again when his feet gave out and he couldn’t. I grabbed him, hoisting him up before rushing to the closet and setting him on the ground. I handed him the tube to his oxygen and he put on the nasal cannula before taking a few breaths and his breathing corrected itself. 

I was crying by this point, completely and utterly wrecked. We stared at each other until he was able to breathe correctly. When he took a few of his own breaths, he looked at me with a serious gaze, “I may have to be on full oxygen soon.” 

His voice was broken and cracked. 

I nodded, “Please do whatever you need to,” I said, “I just want you to be okay.” 

He nodded and smiled at me. He reached up and placed a hand on my cheek and then another on my stomach, “I’m gonna be strong for you,” he said to me, “And I’m gonna be strong for our little boy.” 

I smiled at him before looking down, “How do you know it’s a boy?” 

Phil smiled back and shrugged, “Alpha’s can sense it.” 

“Well,” I said continuing to look at my stomach and now feeling the same sense he was talking about, “I can sense it’s a little boy too.” 

He leaned in and kissed me, his lips cold but mine warmed them up. He then told me that he was going to stay here for a while and talk to his father. He said he needed the oxygen right now. So I let him go and wandered back to the room where I presently am. 

I decided that now while I was alone, doing some research on Omega pregnancy wouldn’t be a bad thing. So I grabbed my phone and opened up the browser. I typed in ‘Omega Pregnancy’ and clicked on the first link. 

I was taken to a medical site that told all the information. Most of the information I already knew. Like how Omega pregnancies lasted for four months. And how I will begin showing after a month. I knew all of that. 

They talked about proper care for myself during this time. They recommended I use cocoa butter on my stomach because the rapid growth can cause permanent stretch marks. They next recommended that I go see an Omega based doctor, if there is one in my area. I knew that there wasn’t so I sadly skipped that step. Finally, they recommended that I begin planning now. 

I looked around the room and noticed how small it truly was. They couldn’t expect us to put a crib in here? Maybe they have an extra room I can turn in to a nursery. If not, I am not aware how this will even work. There just does not appear to be enough room for me, Phil, and a baby plus Phil’s parents. 

I exited off from the link when I heard footsteps appear at the door. I looked up and saw Phil walking in, he was rolling a portable oxygen tank behind him and he was slowly coming over to the bed. I smiled at him before he gently set the tank next to the side, and laid down beside me. 

“I’m going to wear this all the time,” He said referring to the oxygen, “I just can’t afford not to.” 

I nodded at him and tried to give a reassuring smile, “As long as you’re okay.” 

He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back before pulling away and snuggling to him, “I really do love you,” I said into his chest. 

“I know,” he answered back, “I love you too, so much.” 

Dan looked up into his blue eyes before swallowing hard and saying, “I want to have a proper bonding ceremony with you.” 

“Are you sure?” Phil asked with a shocked voice, “Even though I’m…”

“No, you’re not dying,” I said back sternly, “Please don’t say that you are.” 

“It’s the truth, Dan.” 

“Just let me have this time with you, okay?” I said back feeling tears rush forward, “Just let me spend as long with you as I can. I really want us to be properly bonded, and I really want it to happen soon.” 

“Then we will,” He said to me with a breathy voice, “We’ll be properly bonded.” 

“Soon,” I said begging him, “Please let it be soon.” 

He nodded, “It’ll be soon.” 

I smiled into his chest but the feeling of heartbreak still didn’t leave.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’re almost to the end of the story and I can’t really fathom it. I know that this isn’t the longest work out there but you guys don’t even understand how hard it is for me to finish something I start. Like, i can’t do it often. Anyways, enough rambling, happy reading! :)

As the days started moving faster by, the symptoms of my pregnancy increased quickly. By day five after mating and sensing my pregnancy, I could hardly keep any food down. It started as morning sickness on day three and progressively got worse. I kept feeling bad, knowing that Phil’s family could sometimes hear me as I lost whatever I tried to eat. But I couldn’t help it. 

By day six, I was craving salt. I know that salt seems like such a weird thing to crave, but I wanted it so badly. I found myself adding salt to things that didn’t even need salt and then I found myself eating food that had high sodium levels. Phil tried helping me steer away from it but it was no use. I really liked my salt. 

By day ten, morning sickness wasn’t so bad. I felt nausea in the morning but by mid afternoon, it cleared. I felt my appetite to increase exponentially. I felt like I was eating anything and everything in sight. Phil even caught me eating his half eaten candy bar that he left on his nightstand just a few minutes before. I don’t know why I ate it, but all I remember is taking a bite and Phil yelling at me for eating his food. Not harsh yelling, but playful yelling that resorted in us both laughing. 

And soon, a month had gone by. My body had changed and taken shape into this beautiful pregnant entity. My skin literally glowed and my eyes filled with color. My mating gland healed almost miraculously, and my skin quite literally cleared. 

And I had a little bump. It wasn’t big but it was enough to make it so my jeans no longer fit. If I stood to the side, you can definitely tell it was there. But if I stood straight in front of you, you couldn’t tell. 

But I loved it so much. 

Phil did too. 

Phil went on full oxygen at the discretion of his doctor. His doctor told him point blank that his lungs were near failing. Neither Phil or I took that news very well. The doctor told us that lung A was functioning twenty five percent and lung B was functioning thirty percent. Which meant that his lungs weren’t functioning like they needed to be. 

But Phil was doing fine regardless. And we tried to not let the news affect us in anyway. 

Not when we were just about to announce my pregnancy to his family. 

Of course, Phil and I pretty much already knew that his family could put two and two together but we still wanted to announce it regardless. It just made it feel special to us that way. 

So, on a Sunday afternoon, after Omega Lester had fixed a nice meal for us for lunch, Phil sat down his family in the living room. I wore a specifically tighter shirt, not one of the baggy sweatshirts that I had been donning. As they sat down on the couch, they stared at us and Phil and I just couldn’t contain it anymore. 

“We’re having a baby!” Both exploded from our mouths before Alpha and Omega Lester stood up and gave us the warmest appreciation. 

I got a hug from Omega Lester first and then Alpha Lester came over and pat my shoulder. They both explained how happy they were that I was able to conceive after the first time. 

I smiled at that thought because it made me happy that I made my mate and his family happy. I put my hands on my belly, showing it off. It was just such a small cute bump, “We’re almost sure that it’s a boy,” I said rubbing over the taunt skin. 

Phil nodded, “I’ve been getting signals from him and I can sense that he’s a little boy.” 

Alpha Lester and Omega Lester both beamed in ways that I couldn’t even describe. Everything about this situation made me so happy. 

Almost immediately, Alpha Lester was on the phone calling all other family members to tell them the news. It felt like I was now a top story. Like, who knew having a baby could be such a huge deal for a family? 

Phil and I padded back up to his room to let his parent’s bask in the glow of everything. I laid on my back on the bed, looking down and admiring the way my stomach stuck out. I kept rubbing my hands over it, “This makes me happy,” I said looking down. 

Phil put his hands on top of my mine and smiled, “It makes me happy too.” 

The day following our announcement, Phil and I were home alone when we heard the door bell ring. The first time, it was his family bringing us gifts. The second time, it was his friends bringing gifts. And the third time, it was the delivery man bringing us packages. Phil and I couldn’t believe it. 

In the span of 24 hours, we had the nursery fully furnished and then some. And we also had all brand new clothes that made us extremely happy because it was less we had to worry about affording. 

Alpha Lester gave us a spare bedroom to make into the nursery so Phil and I got to work on that almost immediately. By the end of the week, we had the crib built, the changing table up, and the dresser all set up. We also had all of the clothing organized by size and we had the toys sorted. Everything was just perfect and we loved it. 

Later that evening, for the first time since I can remember, I went into town with Phil. We got a lot of stares, him rolling an oxygen tank and me being pregnant, but we didn’t care. We just looked out for each other. We got paint to paint the nursery, and then we bought some clothing that I could fit in to. Phil was the same size as me, which meant I couldn’t even wear his. And I was gaining weight fast. 

We ended the night with a dinner at a restaurant, something I had never done before. It was honestly the best thing to ever happen to me. I couldn’t help but get teary eyed over the thought that I might not get to do this again. 

I started to get a feeling of sadness knowing that Phil was slowly getting worse. I knew that our time together could be cut short at any moment and that was so worrisome to me. The only reassurance I had was that the doctor told Phil that they’ll do everything in their power to make it so he sees our baby be born. 

But that’s still three months away and a lot can happen in three months. A lot that we just can’t be prepared for unfortunately. 

Which is why, that night at the restaurant, we came up with the idea of having a bonding ceremony done. Similar to a wedding, a bonding ceremony is an official union between an Alpha and an Omega. They are performed by an Alpha priest and they don’t take more than a half an hour. 

It’s just a more legal way to say that you are joined with your Alpha. 

And that’s really all I wanted right now. I wanted us to be legally joined together. 

I wanted to become a Lester. 

On the walk home from our long day, Phil and I stopped at a place that had a sign where you could meet with a priest to discuss the bonding ceremony. We stopped and within an hour, had the date set for our bonding. 

Both of us couldn’t wait for the day. 

Which brings me to the present time. 

I’m currently standing in a park next to a lake where Phil is standing opposite of me. His family is there and my family as well. Phil is wearing a suit and looked incredibly handsome to me. 

I couldn’t find a suit to fit me, so I opted for a button down shirt and a pair of nice slacks that didn’t even buckle around my bump. 

The bonding ceremony began with a prayer for us and then led us to say our vows. Soon after the vows were said, we were told to fulfill our bond, which just simply meant that Phil had to bite my mating gland again and I had to bite his. 

The pain when he bit through my skin hurt slightly, but it wasn’t nearly as painful as the first time. Mostly because my body already knew my Alpha. When I bit his mating gland in return, I wasn’t expected a sweet taste to explode on my tongue. The bite was shallow but it did the job and then our bonding was complete. 

Staring at him, he leaned in with his hands pressed on my stomach and kissed me. I kissed back, tears washing over me for no reason other than being emotional and pregnant. When he pulled back and saw I was crying, he began to cry too which led us to both laugh it off. 

And the ceremony was done. 

Following the ceremony, there was a big get together and family dinner at the Lester house. I loved being referred to as the knew Omega Lester was being asked questions. Mostly were about our baby and when I was due to have him. I didn’t know so I just told them when he’s ready. 

Phil disappeared halfway through the ceremony, and I didn’t notice it right away. My father, Alpha Howell, was looking for Phil when he told me he couldn’t find him. I looked around the room for my mate and noticed that I couldn’t smell him anymore. 

Using my sense of smell, I sniffed around until I got a strong whiff of him coming from his bedroom. Opening the door, I slowly looked inside and saw Phil was bent over sitting on his bed. He was coughing and his eyes were watering. 

I rushed over to him and went to help him when I noticed he was coughing into a tissue. When he pulled the tissue back, blood coated the surface. His lips were stained red and he looked so exhausted. 

I rubbed his back until he calmed but when he did, his body was tired and he fell backwards on to the bed. He took deep breaths from his oxygen until he felt better. But that still didn’t make this any better. 

Looking between him and the blood tissue now staining his hand, I asked him, “How long have you been doing that?” 

He looked over at me, and right before his eyes shut to sleep, he whispered, “A few days.” 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of dark but it’s the only chapter that is like this. I promise. I didn’t want to dwell on this whole sadness and death thing and just get on with the happy ending. Because I don’t liking reading fics that last on the dark part forever so this one is just this chapter. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless. It does have a good ending!

Phil and I both couldn’t ignore that he was coughing blood. And as the days went by, that same thing kept happening more and more frequently. 

When he went to the doctor, the doctor shook his head and didn’t say much other than and ‘I’m sorry’ which made us both realize that the worst was coming and there wasn’t much we could do about it anymore. 

We have been ignoring and trying to forget about the situation for so long that now that it’s becoming serious, we don’t know how to handle it. 

The rest of my pregnancy went by smoothly, so much so that when I reached my last month of pregnancy, I didn’t even realize that much time has passed. Little baby Lester has been kicking up a storm and it makes me so happy and giddy to feel his little feet kicking me in places I didn’t know he could. 

But Phil got worse. He began losing weight, he got to the point where he couldn’t breathe at all without oxygen, and his coughing up blood became more and more frequent. 

So when Phil became admitted to the hospital, my mind instantly thought of the worst. He just looked so frail and lifeless and I couldn’t stand to see him. 

The love of my life was deteriorating before my very eyes and I couldn’t even do anything to stop it. As I grew and was preparing to birth a life, Phil was losing his. 

The first week in the hospital was the best, because Phil hadn’t quite reached the point of complete hopelessness yet. But by the second week, he was beginning to take a complete turn for the worse. 

My pregnancy was nearly over, and my stress was already through the roof. Omega Lester kept insisting that I see a doctor because of my stress levels not being okay during this time and potentially harming my pregnancy. But I was scared to leave Phil’s side. He was my everything and I didn't want to lose him. 

At night, I slept in the hospital bed next to him, and during the day, I didn't leave his side. We talked about our future a lot. I kept making sure that he kept a positive outlook because I didn’t want him to have a negative one. 

But that still didn’t deter away from the fact that Phil was dying and we couldn’t stop the hands of death. Everything was beyond our control anymore. 

A week before my predicted due date, I make a rash decision. With the help of Omega Lester, I found a doctor that could do an ultrasound for me. And not just a normal ultrasound, but a 3-D one so Phil could see our little boy. 

The day of the appointment, Phil was feeling the best he had in a while. He was sitting up in bed and carrying on normal conversations. He was confused when I told him that I had to suddenly leave but he didn’t question it. 

I gave him a kiss before leaving, letting him feel our little boy kick a few times before I headed off and down to another floor of the hospital. Omega Lester met me at the doctors office when I signed in. 

I got quite a few stares when I walked to sit down, my back hurting and my feet swelling at an alarming rate now. I got even more stares when they called my name and I walked back to have the appointment done. 

The doctor did some standard checks and determined that my baby was completely healthy. His heart beat was directly on point and by the showing of the scan, our baby was measuring at a healthy weight and length. Then the doctor did the 3-D scan and I loved seeing our little baby. 

I couldn’t make out too many features with him but it was enough to make me satisfied. They printed me out copies of the photos and put them in an envelope. I took the envelope with me when I went back to Phil’s room. 

My belly was still sticky from the goo that they had to use so my discomfort was apparent. Phil pointed it out when he noticed me fiddling with my shirt quite a few times. 

I sat down on his bed as he moved over and allowed me room. Opening the envelope, I pulled out the photos and handed them to Phil, “Baby Lester wanted you to see him,” I said with a smile. 

Phil grabbed the photos and I watched as tears brimmed his eyes and flooded down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away before looking back down at the photo. The 3-D photo showed his little eyes and cheeks and his lips that were pursed. He looked so handsome already and he’s not even born. 

“That’s our baby,” he said smiling at me. 

I nodded and pointed to my belly, “That’s our little baby in here,” I said. 

Phil immediately pulled me into a hug, crushing me against his chest. I felt him cry against my hair and I allowed for myself to cry to. 

Because we both knew that his chances of surviving until our baby due is getting less and less everyday. 

I ended up falling asleep curled on to Phil’s chest, trying my best to ignore the heartbreak that plagued my entire body. 

***

Four days. That’s how long I have until our baby Lester is due. 

But those four days aren’t soon enough. 

The first day that Phil began to talk about death was the hardest. He began when we were sitting in his hospital room, him a wheelchair away from the bed and me in the only other seat beside him. He told me how he wasn’t scared of dying anymore. And even though he was finding closure in death, I was not. 

He didn’t get to see me cry over him every night. He didn’t feel my heart breaking more and more every day at the thought of losing him. 

He didn’t hear me sobbing when I knew that he wasn’t going to see our baby be born. 

When he mentioned death, I just grabbed his hand and didn’t let go as we both cried. It was something we both knew was happening soon, but we didn’t quite want to accept it. Even if he says he has. 

He’s been sleeping a lot more. I noticed that right away. He went from being vibrant to hardly keeping his eyes open. The nurses keep checking on him every couple of hours and I can tell by the way their eyes read that his time is nearing the end. 

Between his sleeping, Phil told me something else that I cannot get out of my head. He told me to I was going to be amazing father to our son. I smiled at his words until I realized that he was speaking in future tense. He was speaking in the context that he wasn’t going to see me raise our child. 

And that hurt. 

That physically felt like a punch in the gut. 

When Phil began to sleep more, and was asleep more than awake, I finally decided that we would have to begin saying our goodbyes. I didn’t want to but I knew what was coming. My mating gland ached at the feeling of losing him more and more every day. 

So much so that I have this terrible heart breaking feeling that today is our last day together. 

When I woke up beside him this morning, the feeling hit me over the head like a chair. I just got this horrible sinking feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen. 

It was middle of the day when I got that feeling again. Phil and I were talking when his words suddenly dipped off and he scrunched his face, “I’m feeling tired,” he breathed out, his voice hoarse. 

I immediately panicked and shook his arms, “No,” I belted out, “No, Phil, look at me, please!” I pleaded trying to shake him awake, “Don’t fall asleep, please!” 

Tears rushed down my face as I watched his face relax and sleep over take him. I fell into his chest and sobbed hysterically, afraid that he was never going to wake up and I wasn’t going to see him again. 

I was still sobbing when the door to the room opened. I looked up, wiping my face to to see the doctor, Alpha Lester, and Omega Lester, all standing in the doorway. 

The doctor look between me and Phil before saying, “We found a transplant. Phil will be prepped for surgery.” 

I covered my mouth so I didn’t scream out as I immediately jumped off from the bed. I was ready to go over and hug the doctor, out of sheer happiness, when I felt a gush of water leave my body from somewhere I could not tell. I looked down and felt the immediate pain in my stomach as my knees buckled, “My water just broke!” I cried out, reaching for anything to grab on to. 

Omega Lester ran over to me and grabbed ahold of him, “Well,” I heard the doctor say as I was being escorted to the wheelchair to be wheeled away, “Looks like we’ll have another life with us soon. I’m sure Phil will be happy to hear that he’ll get to see his son.” 

As I watched nurses come in to the room and prep Phil, I was wheeled away where the sudden pain of labor was now overtaking me. 

Well, looks like my life is full of miracles today.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re so close to the end guys! Be hyped that I actually finished the story and didn’t leave you all hanging like I tend to do. This is a cute chapter because you meet a very special person! Also, I’m going to be participating in the Phandom Big Bang, so please wish me luck! Happy reading! :)

Isn’t is crazy how life works? 

How one minute, you are being told that the love of your life has been given a second chance at life? That a pair of lungs had come in that matched Phil’s and that everything was great again in life. 

And then the next minute, you’re sat in a delivery room as contractions hit you that you didn’t even realize were there and you’re crying and screaming because the pain is unbearable? 

Yeah, life is crazy sometimes. 

Omega Lester was sat beside me, her hand grasping mine tightly as I tried my best to ignore the contractions. The doctors told me that I had been in labor for most of the day, but yet I didn’t even realize that I had been. Had I been so caught up in Phil that I didn’t even feel the tell tale signs of my baby arriving? 

I guess not. 

The doctor told me that I could deliver naturally, and that I could start pushing now. But then they told me I was too young and that my hips hadn’t taken form yet, which meant they couldn’t move the way they were supposed to for birth. 

So I’m stuck getting a C-section. 

I guess it’s weird knowing that I’m going into surgery at the same time as Phil, and for two completely opposite reasonings. 

But the feeling of knowing that Phil was gong to see our little boy born made my heart skip a beat. He was going to meet our little baby and I couldn’t believe it. Unknowingly, I was crying now from that thought. The nurses immediately thought something was wrong but when I shook my head and told them it was happy tears, they all just smiled. 

I got word that Phil’s surgery had started at about the same time that I was being prepped for my delivery. They told me that I would be awake from the whole procedure, I was just being really dazed. 

So, when they wheeled me away to the operating room, and set me on the bed, I wasn’t prepared for them to immediately inject my IV with the fluids to make me dazed. And not long after, I could hear the movement of all of the people around me. 

Omega Lester came in with me, even though I wished that Phil could have been in here instead. But I knew that just a floor away, Phil was getting life saving surgery and that made me incredibly happy. 

It wasn’t long, maybe only fifteen minutes when I looked at the clock on the white wall, when I heard a crying that sounded far away. I furrowed my brows and scrunched my face because it sounded so distant and I didn’t know what to make of it. 

In just mere moments, I saw a blue blanket being passed towards me and I turned my head to see what it was, my brain not putting two and two together on what it was. Omega Lester lowered the blanket down until I saw my little boy. He had dark brown hair that covered his head and his eyes were shut. He had a pout on his lips and his face was scrunched. I smiled happily before hearing the nurses ask for him back so they could clean him up better. 

And that was it.   

That was when my life changed forever for the better in so many ways. 

* * *

I sat there with him in my arms, not getting enough of him as he slept so peacefully, unaware of the chaos that was circling around him. The doctors told me that he was the most precious baby that they seen in a while and I didn’t know what to say about that. 

But they weren’t wrong. 

He’s only opened his eyes once since he’s been in the world and they were bright blue. I know that I was told that all babies eyes are blue until the pigment forms but I had a feeling his were gonna stay blue. They let me feed him once, he didn’t eat a lot, but it was so nice to have that feeling of doing it. Omega Lester helped me a lot in the first few hours of my babies arrival. 

I also still haven’t decided on a name for him yet. Phil and I were supposed to decide it but when Phil took the turn for the worse, we pushed that to the back burner and made sure Phil was okay first. 

Speaking of which, Phil got out of surgery about an hour ago and was still in recovery. They said he would be in and out of sleep for the next twelve hours and when he was awake, he’d be disoriented. So I wasn’t able to show him our baby just yet. 

Omega Lester was still sat with me while Alpha Lester sat in Phil’s room, waiting for him to come back in. I knew he was gonna be hooked on many tubes for the first little bit but just knowing he was going to be better was something that made me really excited regardless. 

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of a little grunt from in my arms and some wiggling. I looked down and saw Baby Lester was awake, “Daddy needs to think of a name for you,” I said rocking him, “Or else you’re just gonna be Baby Lester forever,” I added with a chuckle. 

I continued to stare at him before a name struck my head and I smiled down at him, “How would you like to be named after your other daddy?” I asked him as if he could answer me back, “Your other daddy is gonna be so excited to see. I bet he’ll be even more excited to share a name with you.” 

As if just on time, the nurse came in to check our vitals again. She was looking over the babies certificate and she looked up at me, “Any names yet?” 

I nodded and smiled at her, “Philip Michael Lester II,” I said, “Named after his daddy who is recovering right now,” I brushed my fingers over, “And I’m gonna call him Little Phil for short.” 

I smiled down at little Phil and saw he was fast asleep again and his head was cocked to  the side. His hat was sliding off and so I moved it back onto his hand with a chuckle. I had so much love for him already. 

And this was only the first day. 

* * *

I was discharged from the hospital after two days, but Phil was still recovering. In fact, he didn’t even know that I had Little Phil yet. He just assumed I was back home resting because of it being the end of my pregnancy. 

They removed a few different tubes yesterday, or so I was told. And today, he was slowly breathing on his own. It was going to take a few days but he was making miraculous improvement. 

Today was the day I was gonna show him Little Phil. I’ve been home with him for a day now, everything going smoothly for the most part other than the fact that I already had an experience with him peeing while I was trying to change his diaper. But I knew that was coming. 

I was tired because he hardly slept last night and so I had to move him to the bed with me to co-sleep for the night but then I was terrified of rolling over on him so I spent most of my night watching him sleep. 

I arrived to the hospital with Omega Lester and Little Phil in his carrier. I put him in an outfit that was gifted to us that had little dinosaurs on it. He was asleep in his carseat but he was being a good boy for me and that’s all that mattered. 

When I walked in to the hospital room, Phil was getting breathing instructions from the doctor who was feeling his back to make sure his lungs were expanding properly. They must have been because the doctor looked satisfied and smiled at Phil before letting Phil lay back. The doctor was busy giving Phil instructions when I slowly shut the door disrupting them a little. 

The doctor turned to me and smiled before patting Phil on the back and going to leave the room. That was when Phil turned to me and noticed that I was holding the carrier in my left hand and a diaper bag on my right shoulder. 

He looked confused until I walked closer and sat down the carrier on the chair, carefully lifting out Little Phil. I turned to Phil and smiled at him, “Little Phil made his arrival early three days ago,” I said adjusting his hat, “He weighed nearly eight pounds and was twenty inches long. And he’s so perfect.” 

Phil looked up at me before letting out a harsh sob and beginning to cry. I began to cry myself as he opened his arms and I gently place Little Phil in them. Little Phil looked at him before shutting his eyes and beginning to sleep again. 

“Dan, he’s so beautiful,” Phil answered in a hoarse voice, “I never thought I’d ever see him.” 

“Yeah,” I said sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, “We didn’t think we’d ever get to see you either,” I bit my lip, “He was born while you were getting surgery. My water broke after I was told you can get the transplant.” 

Phil looked up at me in disbelief, “Oh, Dan, I wished I was there to see him come into the world,” he said now moving his hands over Little Phil’s tummy. 

I smiled at him with blurry eyes, “I wished you were there too, but you can see him now. And hold him. He’s been waiting to see his daddy.”  
“What did you name him?” Phil asked looking up at me. 

“Philip Michael Lester II,” I said placing my hand over Phil’s. 

Phil began to cry more and I felt more tears come to my eyes and I laid down on the bed next to him and rested my head gently against him, careful not to hurt him, “I love him so much.” 

I looked up at Phil and nodded at his words, “Me too. I love him just as much as I love you.” 

He looked over at me and smiled, “I love you too.” 

I leaned in and pressed a light kiss against his lips before pulling back and resting against the bed, letting Phil hold his son. 

The emotions in the room were clearly apparent. 

“I can’t to spend the rest of my life with you guys.” 

I looked at him and smiled, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you too.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter of this short series but there wasn’t much I felt like I needed to write because the next chapter is the epilogue. But here is this chapter anyway! I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! :)

Phil was released from the hospital after a month of being there. In that first month, it was so hard for me because I was completely alone trying to raise Little Phil. 

Why was I completely alone? 

Because Alpha Lester and Omega Lester moved out of their own house and gave Phil and I it so we could be an official family. Which meant that I was completely alone trying to raise a little newborn with absolutely no experience on what the hell to do. 

I was stressed beyond belief and I cried all the time. 

But when I got told that Phil would be coming home, I was never so happy. 

I picked up Phil from the hospital with Omega Lester and we brought him home. He didn’t talk much but I could see the relief on his face to no longer be in that white walled hospital. 

Once home, I felt ashamed that he would have to come into an unkempt house that looked absolutely destroyed. I had baby items everywhere! I had bottles thrown in the sink that needing washing and sterilizing and then I had dirty clothing thrown in just piles because I hadn’t had time to pick it up. 

When trying to explain it to Phil, he just stopped me and hugged me gently which made me break down into tears and cry over how he was here to help me now. I was never so excited for something in my life. 

With Phil now home, and still recovering, he helped quite a bit with little Phil. He fed him while I washed and tidied everything. When I needed to go and pick up more items, he stayed back so I could go. It really made everything helpful. 

And within a few days, we had settled into a great routine together.   
Little Phil was now seven weeks old and he was learning how to roll onto his tummy. He was so strong and energetic already and it made me so incredibly happy to see. At his six week appointment, Phil and I had him tested and he showed absolutely no signs of carrying the same disease Phil had which meant he was going to be perfectly healthy. It was also at this appointment that we learned he was showing signs of being an Alpha, which of course made Phil excited. 

Me, on the other hand, was not looking forward to having two Alpha males in the house but what could you do honestly? I loved them both the same regardless of what they were. 

I was currently sat with Little Phil between my legs on the floor of our living room as Phil went to college for the day. He recovered well and even though he had to take it easy, he settled back into the normal routine of college and I was happy for him. He was still bettering himself and he didn’t have to. 

Little Phil was particularly happy today, playing with his toys and holding his head up strongly. Alpha’s always grew a little bit more than Omega’s and at a faster rate so his skills were faster than most newborns. 

I held him with my hand flat against his stomach as he grabbed for a fish plushy that Phil’s mother had gotten him. I helped him grab it and he giggled and smiled at it before letting it drop and leaning back in to me. 

This meant he was getting tired now. So I picked him up and held him in my arms and rocked him, letting him fall asleep. I turned my head and kissed the side of his own, loving the smell he was omitting. 

My little boy was so precious and perfect. 

Phil found us both asleep on the floor when he came home from college. I know this because he took a photo of us and when I woke up, he showed me it. I quickly fed little Phil before changing his diaper and bringing him back into the living room with us where Phil told me how great he was feeling. 

The doctor recommended that he begin light exercise to work and strength his lungs, so Phil and I had agreed to start going on walks together around the area. Most of the neighbors knew that I lived here with Phil and that we had a family so most didn’t pay any mind. In fact, a few even dropped over so food for me when they saw I was home alone and struggling. 

But all in all, I was just so happy that everything worked well for Phil. He was taking pills in case of rejection but his body was showing no signs of rejecting the new set of lungs. Phil was also on medication to control he ruts until he was healthier, which was okay with me because I went back on my heat suppressants for the exact same reasoning. 

It was amazing that we were a family finally. It was hard to even fathom. I went from being an Omega living with their parents, to coming of age and being sold off to be Phil’s, to mating and bonding with Phil, and now I have given birth to a wonderful little boy. 

My life may not have looked okay at the beginning, but it certainly does now.   
And of course, I don’t know what the future is gonna hold for Phil and I, but I’m extremely gland that I can spend the rest of my future with him by my side. And that I get to fall asleep with him next to me every night, and wake up next to him every morning. 

Life has blessed me in more ways that I can even explain but that’s what makes life so amazing. Life is just so unpredictable but yet, it’s also given me the best things in the world. 

Looking at Phil who was sat next to me on the couch and holding Little Phil, I suddenly said, “Thank you.” 

He furrowed his brows and stared at me, “For what?” He asked curiously. 

“For making my life the best that it could have ever been,” I said tearing up, “For giving me you as such an amazing mate and giving us this little soul that you’re holding and that brightens our lives.” 

He smiled at me and leaned over to kiss me, “You don’t need to thank me for any of that,” he said, “I should be thanking you.” 

I smirked and leaned in to kiss him again, “I love you, my Alpha.” 

“And I love you, my Omega.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is finally here everyone! I really wanted to think all of those that have stuck along the way and giving me the persistence to continue this story! So often I leave stories unfinished because I do not have the motivation but every one of you guys has made it so I finished this story! I thank you all and hope you continue to always support me! Much love -Lexi
> 
> ***Popping in for a small poll: so, contrary to bunch of other people, I loved the book and show 13 Reason’s Why because what happened to Hannah is almost exactly what happened to my best friend and I don’t want people to see the show as ridiculous or a mess because it’s really not. My point being that I would like to write a fic as a 13 Reason’s Why AU but if I’m going to get tons of shit for it, I’m not going to put my time or effort into it. Because why would I write something just to get people to hate it? and potentially hate me for writing it? It’ll also be based more off from the book, but with the same tapes as the show. I just want to know your guys opinions on this subject. Thank you!***

Two Years Later

The sound of yelling from outside in the lawn made me groan as I patted my hands dry on a towel in the kitchen and abandoned my cooking to see what Phil and Little Phil were up to. 

Little Phil has grown like a weed. He learned to walk fast and even know he's forming words that most two year olds just cannot form. He’s smart as hell and he makes Phil and I just so happy. 

Speaking of Phil, he’s doing amazingly well. He recovered completely and the doctor told us that if you didn’t know he had a lung transplant, you wouldn’t know it. Because he is doing that well. 

He exercises regularly like the doctor told him that he needs to. He keeps his body in shape and for a short while, I even did the same. That was until Little Phil became more and more of ours lives and keeping up a healthy life style was hard with a toddler. 

And right now, Phil is playing with the little guy outside on this beautiful summer day. Phil, having graduated from college the year before was now making his living as an editor for a newspaper in the center of town. I was just a stay at home dad but I was totally okay with that. 

Looking at how Phil was acting with our little boy made me the happiest person alive because I knew he was the perfect choice for a mate and for a father. Little Phil looked up to his dad so much already and you could tell. He was Phil’s little prodigy for sure. 

As for me, I haven't been doing much in these last two years besides try and keep our family to not be dysfunctional. That’s harder than it appears apparently when you have two kids living at home. 

But I loved them both with every fiber of my being. 

And I wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

We have Little Phil tested every six months for the disease and so far, he shows no signs of it and we’re hoping it stays that way considering that Phil told me he started experiencing issues with his lungs at the age of 18 months. 

So, we’re keeping our fingers crossed. 

Alpha and Omega Lester visit all the time to see our their little grandson. Every day they come I can see more and more love in their eyes for him. Mostly because he’s a spitting image of Phil. Everything he does and all of his features are just like Phil. It’s quite amazing. 

But I have another secret that I haven’t told Phil yet. 

Phil went off from his suppressants about two months ago and I went off mine the same time. Last week, I had my heat which also triggered his rut, and the small bump that was now forming under my shirt was showing how successful both of our bodies were. 

The next day, I took a trip to the same doctor that delivered Little Phil and he asked me if my mate knew yet. When I told him no, he gave me a completely friendly pill that masked the scent of my pregnancy for as long as I’d like. I stop taking them when I want to tell Phil, and I’ve already got a cute way to do so. 

You see, Phil has found a love of video games recently and Little Phil loves watching his papa play them. So I’m going to take the four controllers for Phil’s gaming system, label one Phil, one Dan, and One Little Phil, and then label the last one, _Player four coming soon._ I’m also going to include a photo of the ultrasound. 

Honestly, I didn’t come up with the idea. I looked up cute pregnancy announcements on line and this one came up and I thought it fit Phil. 

And this time around, I can tell it’s a little girl. Which makes me super excited. 

I stared into the backyard and saw the Phil as laying on his back on the grass, Little Phil climbing over him. He said something to Phil before Phil leaned up and kissed his head and hugged him tightly. Little Phil giggled. 

The whole sight made my heart melt and I couldn’t help but smile at the moment. 

I walked further into the grass and tugged my shirt further down my abdomen, “Are you guys having fun?” I asked and they both nodded with a smile, “Dinners almost ready so how about you both come inside and wash up,” I said looking at the first that was donning Little Phil’s hands. 

Little Phil got up and I bent down and picked him up, kissing the side of his before carrying him inside, Phil following behind us. I took Little Phil to the kitchen sink and washed his hands with soup as Phil watched over my shoulder. I could feel the love pouring from him over my shoulder. 

I turned and kissed Phil gently before turning the water off and letting Little Phil down on the floor. He waddled off into the living room where he sat down and played with some toys, “How loves the outdoors,” Phil said with a chuckle, “Almost makes me wonder if he’s even our child.” 

I smiled and laughed before turning the stove back on and continuing my cooking that was nearly done, “Yeah, but he’s definitely ours and I love him so much.” 

Phil wrapped his arms around me and I gasped before realizing into his touch, “Mmm, I love you so much too,” Phil said, kissing the back of my neck. 

“I love you too,” I said back. 

And just like this, everything in my life was going to be okay. I was happy and hopeful the future and I was excited to see everything that was going to happen between us. 

Even if it didn’t look like my story was gonna get a happy ending, it certainly turned into one.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
